She's So High
by JennsEmeralds
Summary: What would happen if James had a twin Brother. And he came looking for the Cullen's. Things start to unravel within the Cullen family. Will they be able to survive the turn of events? A story of revenge, love and lust. Bella and Edward. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, all this is my first FanFiction. And I am so excited. I hope you like the story. And, unfortunately I do not own Stephanie Meyer or any of her characters. **

**I took a different view on things in this story. I have a plan of where the story will go. But don't worry. Everything will end as it should. Please review and tell me if you like this or not. I will go on if I get enough positive reviews. And Please, not too many flames.**

**Also I am listing this story as Mature. So please do not read this if you are 13 and under. Go and read your homework assignment instead.**

**APOV**

It felt so good. Jasper was kissing my earlobes, and then trailing down my neck, and then down to…"OH!" That's when the vision hit. I'd seen those dark red eyes before. But where? When? It was then that the memories came rushing back to me and crippled me like an avalanche. "Feels that good, huh?" Jasper smiled as he kept kissing lower. "Please Noooooo!" "What is it, Alice! Is it that bad?" Jasper yelled, confused as he lifted his head up. "No you are wonderful, it's not that, but someone's coming!" I tried to say in a loud whisper. "Soon!" Just then I heard the running footsteps of the rest of the family rushing into the bedroom. I through on my shirt at vampire speed. "This had better be good" Emmett said with growl. "Rose was just going to show me her version of an 80's Jane Fonda workout. Meowww!" "Sometimes, you can such a Perv!" Edward accused Emmett. "All of the time Bro." Emmett laughed. "Let's hear what is going on." Rose hit Emmett up side his head.

"She just had a vision, or maybe a dream, I think." Jasper said in a wondering tone. "It was different than the others. It was like she was dreaming….without sleeping."

Carlisle came to my side and put both hands on my shoulders. "What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" He inquired. "It, it ,it …c..c..can't…..b..b..be!" I was trying to get the words out, but I was so shaken, even for a vampire, that I was starting to stutter. "J..J..James !" "How can this be? Are you sure, Alice?" Jasper was trying to comfort me by rubbing circles on my hands. "I see it so clearly, it looks exactly like him, and he is heading this way. But something's off." Jasper was trying to send a wave of calm through me, I could feel it starting to work. My breathing slowed, and I tried to concentrate a little more. My eyes went blank for two minutes, and then I let out a deep sigh. "It looks just like him, but he moves a little differently. I can't be sure now that I took a closer look in my vision. But it looks exactly like his face. He is headed this way. We can't take any chances. Edward go and get Bella. We need to protect her, and we need to be together!" I was starting lose her composure again. Edward didn't hesitate to ask any questions. He sped off without even taking the Volvo. "Edward!" Charlie is still at work, so he will not see you coming over without a car." "Oh yeah, thanks, Alice!" He yelled back, already three quarters of the way to Bella's.

I was trying to keep track of the James figure in my visions when all of the sudden, everything went blank. Damn! Those wolves are blocking me. That must mean he is in their territory, and he is almost here! I couldn't stop myself from yelling still. After Bella had told us of the video of James' "confession" of stalking me when I was still human, I couldn't shake the feeling of being a victim when thinking of him. I was such a strong being now physically, but the mental part wasn't so strong when it came to him. It was like even though I didn't remember being human, the subconscious would reveal itself, and send me shuddering at the thought.

Just then two things happened simultaneously, Edward rushed in from his upstairs balcony with Bella, smiling, closing her eyes, still on his back; and the doorbell rang. The doorbell rang? Why would James ring the doorbell?


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was in the shower, having my "human moment" thinking of Edward as usually. He is like a God, but better looking. I haven't really seen much skin on him except for his toned arms when he wears his black or grey tee-shirt. Yummy…..But I have laid my head on those rock hard abs of his. I swear he has a twelve pack under his shirt. Huh. I tried to shake my head to get rid of the god like creature in my thoughts. There I go again. He won't ever touch me like I want him to. At least while I am still human. He is so afraid I will shatter like a porcelain doll. I, all of the sudden, came to from my dreaming of Edward to notice that I was letting the water from the shower hit my nipples making them perk up a little. It felt good, and it made me fantasize about Edward a little more. I pictured him grabbing my nipples with his ice cold fingers and putting them to his mouth letting his tongue circle around them until I couldn't stand it anymore. I, subconsciously took the hand held shower head from its holder and moved it down to…"Bella!" I heard Edward yell in a hurried voice. "We have to go. Now!" His voice sound like someone had died. It scared me so bad that I ran out of the shower and opened the bathroom door forgetting that I had no clothes on. "Uhhh, Bella?" Edward squeaked out. He was having a hard time looking away from me. Was he drooling venom? "Ohhhh, sorry," I rushed back to the bathroom and shut the door. I got dressed as fast as I could. "What's happening? Is someone in trouble?" I asked while throwing on my shirt. "Alice saw a vision that someone is coming. She can't be sure it's him, but she is pretty shaken up." He said as I opened the bathroom door for the second time, but this time with clothes on. "Him? Who is Him?" I asked startled. "Let's go, love. Everything will be ok. I will explain when we get back to the house. We just need to go. Now." He said as he hoisted me up on his back, and jumped through my bedroom window. We could have taken the front door, but Edward enjoyed going through my window, and I enjoyed to, for different reasons. At first when riding on his back while he sped through the forest, I was scared to death thinking that he was going to hit a tree and kill me on site. But then I learned how to ride his back. If I positioned myself just so, I would feel the vibration in my nether-regions. If he wouldn't touch me the way I wanted him to, then I would feel him in my own way. Normally it would just tickle and make me smile that I was somewhat getting my way. But this time he was running so fast, weaving through the trees back and forth, jumping over fallen trucks, up and down, up and down. I was starting to really feeling the rubbing. It was getting pretty intense. I was trying to muffle my moans of joy. "Ohhhh!" I peaked. "It's ok, Bella. Don't be afraid. I haven't even come close to hitting one tree." He was thinking I was trying not cry. Ha, if he only new. We were at the house now, and he jumped through his balcony bedroom window. Him and his jumping. I'm not complaining. I laughed in thought. Just then as we ran down the stairs to the Cullen's huge living room, the doorbell rang. "It's him!" Alice let out startled cry. Wow, that's not like Alice. "He doesn't sound like James, Alice." Edward was hearing the vampire's thoughts through the door. "What the ….. James?" I shook. "I will protect you, my love." Edward kissed my hand. "Open the door, Emmett. We will be on our guard." Carlisle stated.

And then the door opened…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapters. It seems like I am writing a ton, and then once I publish on FF, they look so short. So here is a long chapter. Please review. I would like to know there is someone reading my stories.**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight or its characters. I just like to make them a little more juicy.**

**Last time on She's So High:**

_"It's him!" Alice let out startled cry. Wow, that's not like Alice. _

_"He doesn't sound like James, Alice." Edward was hearing the vampire's thoughts through the door. "What the ….. James?" I shook. "I will protect you, my love." Edward kissed my hand. "Open the door, Emmett. We will be on our guard." Carlisle stated._

_And then the door opened…_

**APOV**

As the door opened, Emmett and Jasper stood on each side and let out a warning growl. They were ready to attack at a fraction of a second's notice. Edward and I stood on each side of Bella.

"I am not here to harm any of you," he quickly spit out before any of our men tore him limb from limb. "I am Jack, the twin brother of a vampire named James, who I think you all knew. I don't share his way of thinking when it comes to killing our kind or anyone close to them. I came across his mate named Victoria. As biased as I'm sure she was, she told me all about your family and the way you….ended…his life." He stumbled over the last few words. "She also told me about the girl you were protecting. I think her name was Bella?" It came out as a question. But I knew he could smell her scent. He knew she was standing with us today.

"I knew my brother well, and even though Victoria told me James did nothing to provoke his demise, I knew he probably deserved what he got in the end. This isn't the first time he has stalked a human. Am I right…..Alice?" I looked at him in horror. I started to hyperventilate. Even though vampires do not need to breathe, that is the only way I could explain what was happening to me.

"Do not say another word to her you, you, you creaton! It's OK Alice, I've got your back," it was Bella, the brave human who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed. Even if it was standing up to an immortal. She winked at me and tried to comfort me by putting her arm around my shoulder.

Then Edward let out a snarl. "Don't come here and pretend to be on our side, Nomad. I can hear your thoughts, and even though they are guarded because you were told of our abilities, I can hear the tension in them…" Their eyes fixed on each other almost as if they were having a staring contest. Edward trying to read Jack's thoughts, and Jack trying to block Edward. It seemed that Jack had a gift of his own…..or maybe even a few. I kept getting bits and pieces of flashes about the gifts. But I kept hitting a wall. Maybe it wasn't the wolves after all blocking my vision.

"Let's hear what he has to say Edward, Emmett, Jasper." Carlisle, the voice of reason, cut in. "He appears to be speaking with some honesty, even though I am unsure of how much honesty are in his words." He pondered. "Let us take this to my study. Everyone, let us go sit and discuss things. Edward keep your mind open, just to make sure there is no ill will coming from our…guest." Edward nodded, but didn't say anything to Carlisle or the others about Jack blocking things.

We continued to Carlisle's study and sat to discuss the turn of events. But, even though there was a conversation going on in the room. I could not take my gaze off of this blonde stranger. And it seemed that he could not take his gaze off of me. At least for a fraction of a second. But that counts, doesn't it?

_Snap out of it Alice_, I chided to myself. _What is wrong with you?_ I was talking to myself as if I were another person. _I need Jasper. Where is Jasper? Oh yes, there he is. My other blonde Romeo standing across the room. Wait….what did I just say to myself? OTHER?_ I shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts. I decided to focus on Jasper, the love of my life, and tried to clear my head. He stared back at me with questioning eyes. _Oh Crap! He can feel my energy right now. I just know it. Now I am being paranoid._

Was I going mad?...Again? I mean, I was, quite surprised when I saw the blonde vampire standing at the door in the first place. My mind didn't fully get the appearance correct before his arrival. He was tall with a full, healthy looking build, standing at about 6'5" feet. His hair was thick and wavy hanging down to almost his lower back area. It was tied with a loose leather strap. He was dressed quite nice for a nomad. His black leather coat hung down to the floor, and it covered his black slacks and red silk shirt. And, contrary to the way he was dressed, his feet were bare. _Oh, how I wished I could see what was under that coat. WAIT…AGAIN! I can't stop myself. I wonder what the other girls are thinking…..._

**RPOV**

OH…MY….GOD! When that door opened and that blonde Adonis came through that door, I thought, "Watch out Emmett, because this guy is giving you a run for your money." I was getting wet right there, out in the open, and I could do nothing about it. Wait, what is wrong with me. Emmett is the love of my life, not some brother of a masochistic, psycho vampire! What the hell was I thinking? _Get it together, Rose._ I tried to shake those lusty thoughts from my head, so I looked around the room to see what the others were doing. Trying to take my mind off of things. Oh tell it like is, Rose. I was trying to take my mind off of him. I saw Alice first. She looked like she had seen a ghost. But she was smiling like the cat that got the canary. What was she thinking? Did she just lick her lips at Jack? _Bitch. He's mine. _Wait. What did I just say to myself? God, please don't let me jump him right in the middle of the room. Wait at least until he is away from the others. Away from Emmett. That's it! I am going straight to hell, if I wasn't already.

I had to steer my mind in a different direction. I moved my lusty gaze to Emmett. I pictured last night with Emmett. Our naked bodies, slapping together, grinding into each other like animals. Our screams of passion out won anyone else in the Cullen household. They quit telling us to shut up after the first year we were together because they knew it was no use. They would just focus on whatever else they did a little harder to distract themselves from us. I knew it killed Edward the most, hearing us. At least until he met Bella. Thank God for Bella. Even though I think she is a stupid, weak human. She is good for my brother. Good for the family. There, that took my mind off of Jack for at least three seconds. Damn! That gorgeous hunk of a vampire man. I wonder what Bella is thinking right now. I wonder if he is having the same effect on the human. Obviously, he is doing something for Alice. She is squirming in her panties pretty good right now. And when she licked her lips? That was the give away. I wondered if anyone else saw it. _Ok, I might as well listen to the conversation to see I need to know anything else about the sex god that is visiting us. I have got to stop this…_

**BPOV**

What the hell? My emotions are all over the board. First I am scared to death of this….Jack. And then when he spoke to Alice and literally freaked her out, I felt brave. I felt like I had to protect her. My dear sister needed protected at that moment. At least she did mentally. Physically she could crush me with her little pinky.

Anyway, when I lashed out at Jack, he smiled at me. He didn't just smile at me, he looked like he wanted me. I mean really wanted me. God, where did this ego come from? I am an average human in their eyes, but Jack, like Edward, made me feel wanted. I am going crazy from no sex with Edward. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Maybe Jack would fill that void. God he is hot. Is it getting hot in here? I started to fan myself with my hand. Thank God Edward can't read my mind. I am going insane. That's the only explanation for thinking these thoughts. I love Edward. I love him my whole being. Without him, I could not exist. I looked over to Edward to calm myself.

He was listening to Jack telling them. No. Warning the men about Victoria's plan of attack. Wait! Victoria? Plan of attack? The room started spinning, and I started to sway. I was going to fall….again. Just then Edward sped across the room and caught me. He laid me down onto Carlisle's leather office sofa. "Are you ok? Love?" He sounded alarmed by my dizziness. "V…V..Victoria's coming?" I could barely speak. "Jack says she's not ready yet. She hasn't completely decided yet. When she does, Alice will see her decision." He tried to comfort me. It was working a little. I mean she wasn't coming. But yet? "Why, why, why can't we just be? When will this all end?" I complained.

"When Victoria is dead..again." Jack came out of nowhere. He was right there kneeling next to me. He was also smiling about the lame joke he just made. It was endearing. I was getting that hot flash again with his close proximity. "What are you doing so close to her, get away from her!" Edward pushed Jack and he flew across the room. Jack got up and started to charge Edward. "Now, now boys. Let's not fight with each other. We have a red head to rip apart." Carlisle was out of character. He usually felt bad for saying those things and feeling that way, but this was his family. And he protected his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! It's JennsEmeralds! First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading. I am trying to update every week. Please be patient if I can't due to work kicking my ass.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Reviews are kind of like Edward saying Bella is his personal brand of heroine. **

**I also started a new story called Red Hot. Go and check it out.**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. I just like to make them a little more juicy.**

**BPOV**

I must have fallen asleep in the midst of my panic attack on Carlisle's sofa for, it seemed like, an eternity. I was so freaked out over that talk about Victoria. "She is waking up." Alice said in a normal volume knowing Edward could hear her. She must have been sitting with me while Edward worked out the details of flanking Victoria's advance with the others. "Bella, can you hear me?" She was genuinely worried. "Yes, I must have fallen asleep," I responded groggily. "You were so upset that I thought you were going to throw up, so I had a garbage can ready, and then you just collapsed and passed out. I have been trying to bring you around for awhile. Edward said you just needed to rest, but I was so worried about you. My visions are very cloudy right now, and I couldn't see," Alice was talking so fast that I almost couldn't understand what she was babbling about. "Ever since Jack came into my view…hmmm…" She pondered. "I'm ok Alice, can you get Edward?" I interrupted. My throat was so dry. How long had I been out? "Ok, Honey." She sped out of the room, and in one second, Edward was racing back.

"Bella." He breathed, smiling at me. That's all he said. That's all he had to say. The look in eyes said it all. "Edward." I returned the look. And then he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face to his. He firmly, but gently, kissed my lips. And passionately at that. I know for a fact that he had never kissed me like that before. He hovered over me on the sofa without putting any pressure of his body weight on me while he nearly suffocated me with his mouth. Then he flipped me over so I was laying on top of him. Once he had his hands free, he started to let them roam from my cheeks, down my arms, to my waist, and down to my hips pulling my center against his hardened member. He pushed his tongue through my lips and wrestled wit my waiting tongue. "Edward." My breathing hitched. My whole body was tingling. And it shook me to my core. My center was blazing hot. I couldn't get enough of him. I couldn't ever be close enough to him.

"Bedroom. Now!" I panted. "Stop!" He yelled, I think at himself. He then quickly released his hold on me, lifted me off of him, and sat next to me on the sofa. Did he actually just yell 'stop' at himself and really stop? "No!" I stared at him disbelief. "You can't start…that… with me and then just….stop!" I couldn't believe him. "Bella, I am so sorry. I don't even know what came over me. The feeling of lust just came out of nowhere. You know I will lose control with you. I may hurt you." He pleaded. "You can't tell me that you have no control, because you seemed like a pretty normal guy a few seconds ago. God, you are so frustrating! I feel like I have the female version of blue balls! I ache now!" I whined about that. "Thanks a lot, Edward!" I couldn't stop yelling. I heard a snicker from outside the room. Emmett! Great, they could hear me. Now I was getting embarrassed. "Take me home, now!" I demanded.

"Please…..don't go." He pleaded. Now I was starting to feel bad for getting so upset with him. He was smiling and looking at me from under his eyelashes almost pouting at me. I was always putty in his hands when he pouted. I think it's a Cullen trait. "I love you. Please stay. I want to keep you safe here with me." He was still trying to get in my good graces.

"Oh, Edward. I love you, too." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. How's that for self control. "Actually, Edward, Charlie's coming home in 30 minutes and he will be checking Bella's room." Alice appeared in the doorway. "Now, that, I can see. It's hit and miss now. Some things I can see, most I cannot right now." Alice was chattering away.

It was already dark when we stepped outside. I guess I did sleep a while. Edward decided to take the Volvo this time knowing he would have it back home by the time Charlie would be pulling into the driveway. I guess I will have to wait on that ride on his back. Damn him and his self control. "Do you want me to come back and stay with you? Or do you need space tonight, Love? I can always just watch your window from outside." Edward shook me out my thoughts. He thought I was still pissed off at him for getting me all hot and bothered before he put a halt to our advances. He dazzled me with that sexy smile of his. Again, I was putty.

"Please come back. I can't sleep without you anymore." I smiled at him, and that seemed to bring him back around. "I love you." He brushed his lips against mine, and then he pulled away before I could get carried away again. "I love you, too. See you soon." He pulled out of the driveway, and I walked in the house. It wasn't too long before I was showered, dressed and in my bedroom. Edward was waiting for me as usual in my rocking chair by my window. "Hurry, get in bed, Charlie's home." Edward could here him coming down the street and pulling into the driveway.

I was so tired that I was close to sleep by the time Charlie or Dad opened my door to take a peek inside. "Bella?" He whispered. "Are you asleep?" "Almost, Dad. What's up?" I said groggily. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said wearily. I sat up in bed and scanned the room for any signs of Edward out of habit before I turned to my dad. "Why do you sound like there may be a reason I wasn't safe?"

"I know it's late, and I don't want to alarm you." He stalled. "Spit it out Dad!" What is it with me and yelling? "There have recently been a few missing person reports out of Seattle. We found a dead body tonight down on the river bank near the La Push border." He had to say it fast to get it out. "We're still trying to identify her." He added. "Her?" I squeaked out. I was starting to get freaked out again. The room was swaying. Good thing I was already sitting in bed. "Listen, this why I was stalling, honey. I don't like to see you so upset. It's no one we know. It looked like it had been washed down stream from Seattle. Don't worry we will find who is doing this. The Seattle Police department is searching, too."

"You can't protect me the entire time dad. I can handle the truth. Please tell me everything you find out, ok?" I tried my best to make my voice sound steady. "Will do, sweetheart. I love you, baby." He hugged me and left to go watch the late game on the big screen.

"He's not coming back in here tonight." Edward reappeared on the edge of my bed. "Edward, I'm scared. Please just hold me tonight. Please." I was on the verge of crying. I don't know where these emotions were coming from. I was usually pretty calm under stress. Ever since Jack had shown up at the Cullen's door step, my life starting turning upside down. Wait, was there a connection between the two? Alice was saying earlier that her visions have been cloudy since he showed up, too. Edward lied next to me and spooned me into him. He wrapped his protective arms around me. "Edward?" I whispered thoughtfully. "Yes, Love." He whispered back into my ear. Goose bumps.

"Don't do that unless you want to finish what you started." I warned. "Do what?" He sounded confused. "Whisper in my ear. It gives me goose bumps…..everywhere." I breathed. "Can I not touch the love of my life without her wanting to tear our clothes off right here on the bed?" He sounded shocked. "Well, you can't say it wasn't your idea." I smirked as I turned around and faced him and unbuttoned his top button. "Bella!" He whispered loudly. "Stop! Your father will hear us." "Fine, go ahead and hide behind my father." I let out a deep sigh and turned back around. I didn't push him away because I was still feeling scared and insecure.

"What were you really going to say?" He asked getting back to our original conversation. "Nevermind, I'm too tired to talk. Later, ok?" I could ask him what he thought about Jack's arrival tomorrow. "Ok, sweet dreams my love." I barely heard him say as I fell into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! It's JennsEmeralds! First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading. I am trying to update every week. Please be patient if I can't due to work kicking my ass.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Reviews are kind of like Edward saying Bella is his personal brand of heroine. **

**I also started a new story called Red Hot. Go and check it out. I have a couple of chappies up already.**

**Once again, I do not own SM or her characters. I just like to make them a little more juicy.**

**APOV**

Shortly after Edward left with Bella, I went to go and look for my Jazzy. I found him with Jack in one of the detached garages. They had transformed the area into a meeting place that Colonels and Generals would discuss battle tactics in. There was a huge game table that they had brought over from the house, with a map draped over it. There were markers in several areas of the map to show possible spots of attack by Victoria.

As I entered the room, I felt a sort of fuzziness cover my mind, and then everything went blank. I must have started to slump over and fall to the floor because Jasper ran over to me yelling, "Baby! I got you." He had me cradled in his arms before I was able to hit the floor. "I'm ok. I just a…a…well, I'm not really sure what that was."

"I'm afraid that this is my fault. See, I am a little bit of a power blocker. I can weaken other vampire's powers when I am around. I do not try to do it. But I have never tried not to either. I never really had anyone to practice on since I mostly roam the earth alone…totally alone," Jack trailed off on the last two words. Poor baby. He was alone just like I was before I was turned into a vampire, before I met Jasper.

"What else can you do, Jack?" Jasper was acting suspicious. "And why don't I believe that you are not trying to do it. I can feel all kinds of new energies throughout the household now that you are here. They range from loneliness to lust!" Jasper growled accusingly.

"What's with the shouting, Bro?" Emmett came in with Carlisle, Rose and Esme. "I don't believe Jack, here, has told us the real reason he is here!" I could see Jasper's lips pulled back over his teeth. And Carlisle saw it, too. "Now, Jasper, Jack has given us no reason to doubt his intentions here. You are being protective over your mate right now, and you are undoubtedly feeling all of the emotions that have been running rampant around this house. Since Jack arrived. Oh I see now." Carlisle looked at Jack with thoughtful eyes.

"Jack, your gift or gifts can be as helpful as the rest of ours when Victoria makes her move. We just need to work on your control. Alice, why don't you show Jack to his room, so he has somewhere to get settled and focused." Carlisle suggested. "I will go with her," Jasper was still uneasy. "Jasper, Rose and Esme can go with her. I need you with me and Emmett. I need you to show me what you and Jack are working on here with this map." Carlisle sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Jasper to do the same. Emmett sat beside Jasper to keep him in place.

As Jasper started to tell Carlisle and Emmett the "plan". Rose, Esme and I led Jack back to house and up to the third floor to one of the guest bedrooms. The room was full of props as we, vampires, do not sleep.

The walls were an antique white with crown molding across the antique white colored carpet and ceilings. There was a dark cherry wood armoire holding a flat screen television, with a matching wardrobe closet and nightstands. In the middle of the room was a huge California King sized bed that would fit several people with the headboard and footboard matching the rest of the furniture. There were four huge posts on the corners of the bed that went almost up to the ceiling and held a white and gold chiffon canopy. The billowy bedding matched the canopy, but also had gold embroidery swirling across it.

As we walked in to the guest bedroom with me leading the way, Rose and Esme right behind me and Jack following, that feeling I had earlier came rushing back at me. Lust! I turned around to glare at Jack only to find him smiling shyly at me. I think Rose and Esme felt it, too, because they also turned to gaze in Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the feelings I am having with all three of you in the same room with me." He admitted. "How are you doing that? All of the sudden, my inhibitions feel like they are fading fast." I gasped. "Same here." Both Rose and Esme muttered weakly.

"It's another one of my gifts. I have the gift of drawing female companions in, even if they are already taken by their mates. Kind of like a succubus does to human women. I find all three of you, and also the human girl, very sexually attractive. I feel keen to your emotions also. I can feel you all radiating the lust back at me. It is very hard to control myself around you right now. You are almost luring me into you without even knowing it." He sounded strained. His hands were forming into claws forced to his sides.

"Well, if you are sending us feelings of lust, wouldn't it just be the lust reflecting back at you? We girls are very strong minded, and we are smart enough to see when we are being seduced by a weak vampire like yourself." I hmmmfd. "Damn straight," Rose chided. "Ha, did you think we would just leave our men to fulfill your fantasy of a concubine?" Esme added her two cents.

Just then, knowing he was failing at his feeble attempts miserably, Jack made the most heart wrenching sob come out of his throat. He fell down to his knees and wailed. He was full of emotion. "Please forgive me! I am worthless! All I wanted was the company of the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes upon, and I have ruined that! I wasn't trying to take you away with me. I just wanted someone to adore me. Me! I am so alone. And you are all so…so…mouthwatering. Please accept my apologies. And please do not mention this to your mates. I want to stay and help you. Please don't send me away." He sounded like a begging child.

Standing here listening to Jack begging for mercy, I started to feel sorry for the creature kneeling in front of us. And maybe it was because he was kneeling directly in front of me, period, that I did feel for him. _God, Alice. Stop thinking dirty thoughts at a time like this. But what better time is there. Hmmm. _I was deep into my thoughts now. I was thinking the other girls felt the same sorrow for him because I heard Rose whisper to me and Esme, "Girls, he is making my stone heart crumble." "Poor Lad. Me, too." Esme agreed. "Me three." I smiled knowing where they were going with this. We all felt sorry for him. "Let's say we take one for the team. You know we need him here to help us with Victoria. We wouldn't want him leaving now." I kept trying to reason with the situation. They smiled in agreement, "Sure, that's what we are doing, taking one for the team. Good one, Alice." Rose smirked.

We were huddled together muttering a plan with much speed so Jack wouldn't hear what we were up too. My back was facing Jack, but I could feel his deep red eyes staring a hole into my back. No, he was staring into my soul. I felt a kinship with him. Two loners in the world. Until I found my other half. And he did not…..not yet at least. "Let's just give in to our inhibitions, and go with the vibe that Jack is sending out." I eagerly suggested. "Wow, looks who's raring to go there, cowgirl." Rose always had the strangest sayings. "Well, if we are going to go ahead with this charade, then we better do it before the boys come back into the house. Agreed?" I down played my real emotions. I was raring to go, as Rose had stated just a moment ago. "Agreed." They said in unison.

It was then that we turned to our willing participant and swooped down to the floor around him. He didn't know what to make of us at first, since his face was buried in his hands, and he was taken by surprise. "What are you doing? Are you going to kill me now?" He asked meekly.

Now he was really milking the compassion right out of me. I really wasn't sure if this was a ploy to get what he wanted from us, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I had the approval of the other two female members of my family who were in this with me. So I just didn't care. I just wanted to make Jack feel better about himself. And I sure as hell wanted to cure my feeling of this lust radiating from every pore. And it especially radiated now that we all three decided to just give in to our wants and desires, I was about to explode!

It was I who spoke first. "To answer your question, no." I simply replied. "Then are you really going to…" He didn't get a chance to finish when his eyes locked on mine of desire, and his mouth crept into an evilish grin. "I see." He stated. "Well, who's first?"

"We've never done this sort of thing. We figure we will just give into these fictional feelings you have given us and let the chips fall where they may. You may touch us as we will you, but you may not enter any of us in any fashion as we are already taken. And, if you do, we will chop whatever it is that does so right off!" Rose said bluntly. She definitely did not hold anything back. "We feel sorry for you and need you to help us, so don't get any ideas that we may leave with you." Esme added.

"Ok, deal. No entering of any kind." He heard them, but he didn't really sound like he was listening much, and he was still gazing into my eyes and smiling. "Anything you want to add, my sweet, delicious Alice?" He asked licking his lips at me looking like I was something to eat. "No, I think that about covers it." I squeaked. The room started to spin again, but not enough for me to fall. It must have been the endorphins in the air. I moved forward before knowing that I was indeed moving. Rose and Esme shot me a warning glance. I shot a glare back at them letting them know I was in control. Oh, boy. That was pretty far from the truth. I was in for it now. They subsided and let me make the first move…

**Ok, I am sorry to leave a cliffy. Don't send me flames. Please. I am kind of new at writing Lemons, so I am trying to get it right. Remember this story is a little OOC for the gang of vamps and the human. Rose, Alice and Esme still love and will stay with their true mates. And Bella still loves Edward with all of her heart, of course. Hint, hint. But can't they have a little fun with Jack while he is around? He is pretty dreamy. And, yes, he is playing the pity card to get their attention. He is a player after all. TTFN lovelies! Gotta go finish the juicy citrus.**


	6. Chapter 6

**JennsEmeralds here! I just want to give a Lemon Alert! If you are too young to read this don't. This chapter contains lemon content with multiple characters. Well, four. Please forgive me if it becomes cheesy. As I said in the last chapter, I am new at writing lemons. But remember it is just a story. An awesome story. Snort Snort. **

**And again, if you are too young to read this. Go and do your home work instead. **

**I do not own SM or her characters. But I like to give them fruit, or citrus...whatever.**

**Let's get it on…..**

_"Anything you want to add, my sweet, delicious Alice?" He asked licking his lips at me looking like I was something to eat. "No, I think that about covers it." I squeaked. The room started to spin again, but not enough for me to fall. It must have been the endorphins in the air. I moved forward before knowing that I was indeed moving. Rose and Esme shot me a warning glance. I shot a glare back at them letting them know I was in control. Oh, boy. That was pretty far from the truth. I was in for it now. They subsided and let me make the first move…_

I felt like I was in a trance. I floated toward him flawlessly. When he stood up to meet my gliding body, he put his strong arms around my waist and pulled me forcefully to him. I gasped and then he looked down into my eyes and smiled again, as I looked up into his. This did not feel like someone was taking advantage of me. It felt so very mutual. He brought me out of my thoughts again by placing his wet lips on mine. I moved my lips with his willingly melting into them with ease. He pressed his tongue into my mouth and I gladly joined his tongue with mine. Our tongues danced together while he pulled up my shirt to expose my stomach and rubbed my bare skin with his supple hands. _God, he has great hands. _I thought. He slowly moved his hands higher up under my shirt until he was grazing the underneath of my breasts. "May I?" He asked softly. "You may." I breathed. I was actually getting hot and bothered by a total stranger. And I was utterly ecstatic about it. I raised my arms and let him raise my shirt over my head and onto the floor. He reached around and unclasped my bra and flung it near the shirt.

Jack looked in my eyes again asking for permission. I couldn't speak. I just looked at him with my mouth agape and nodded. He smiled at that and brought my lips to his for a deeper kiss than the last. He put his hands on either side of my waist and then moved them upward in small massaging circles. Suddenly when he was just under my breasts again, he let his thumbs come up and glide over my taut nipples.

It was Rose and Esme that gasped together that time. "Sit on the bed, both of you, and wait your turn!" Jack turned and barked at them. They smiled seductively and obliged just like that. I have never seen Rose sit like a puppy waiting for her next meal before. Amazing.

He brought his attention back to me and started to knead my breasts flicking my nipples faster and faster with thumbs. It was so erotic. I swear I was going to cum right then and there by just that simple touch. I didn't realize that I was pressing my pelvis into his with every stroke of his hands on my breasts. He seemed to notice also and then started to move his hands down to my waistline. He brought his hands around to the front of my jeans, and pushed me onto the bed next to Rose and Esme.

I was a little shocked to see them eyeing Jack and me both with hooded desire, but the lust was so strong in the room at this moment. I didn't know what was going to happen. At this point, I wasn't sure if our rule that Jack could not enter us would stand even for Rose.

He brought me up towards the headboard, and laid me down on my back. He unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them off onto the ground with my shirt and bra. I was laying there scad in my panties when he brought his mouth down onto my breast and swirled his tongue around my nipple. Then he pushed both breasts together and flicked his tongue back and forth between both nipples. I writhed my core up at him, and I could smell my own desire.

"Impatient, are we?" He was actually speaking to all three of us because I started to hear louder moans coming from the two females beside me. I opened my eyes to see Rose and Esme roaming their own hands over there breasts. What Jack was doing to me was turning them on immensely. "Yes?" All three of us whined in unison. It came out like a question because we wanted his touch on us all. "Alice, will you be a dear and help Rose get out of those awful clothes of hers? I will tend to Esme." The question didn't even phase me, as I was in a euphoria all my own.

I sat up to move closer to Rose. I grabbed the edges of Rose's shirt with my hands and shyly put it upward. Rose, being the straight forward girl she was, just took over and yanked it off and through it on the floor with mine. She then sat there and stared at me. Not just at me, but at my bare breasts. Hers was a look of immense desire and she reached out and touched my breast with her hand. She held it there waiting for me to give off some kind of sign to keep moving, but I froze.

Never in my whole existence with these goddesses before me, had I ever even had an inkling of a thought about this day. But the lust was still roaming the room like a cyclone getting stronger and stronger whirling out of control. And I had a burning deep inside needing to be touched. I couldn't even imagine having to watch Jack touching either of them before he touched me without being felt by someone else. I would go insane before long. So, I smiled at her and closed my eyes.

Her touch was very gentle at first, her palm flattened, rubbing along my hardened nipple. And then her other hand took the other breast the same way. "Fells so good. So good." I moaned with my eyes still closed. It was still a little awkward doing this with my eyes open. I have never been touched this way by a girl before. I felt my way to her shoulders and pulled down her bra straps. She released me, and reached to her back and unclasped her bra. Then she dove at me pinning me to the bed. "May I kiss them?" She breathed, her eyes piercing into mine. I nodded furiously at her without looking away this time, and she latched onto my breast and sucked on my nipple while her hand roamed over my other breast pinching my other nipple. Before long, Rose had me writhing at her like I did at Jack.

While still sucking and pinching at my breasts, she reached down and yanked at my underwear. Of course with her strength, it didn't take much to rip them right off of me. She didn't ask this time because my body was talking to her already. "I'll be back. I just want a taste." She smirked as she moved down my body and hovered above my core. I could feel her breath on me as she contemplated on how to begin. I think this was her first time, too.

"Move your tongue between her folds, Rose. You'll get the hang of it as her body moves with your licks." Jack intervened. He had already taken off Esme's shirt and bra, and had her moaning his name as he fondled her breasts. She was a sensitive one. I was so enthralled while watching Esme press her breasts against Jack's mouth as he used his tongue on her like he did on me earlier, that I didn't notice Rose swiping her tongue over my mound until she pressed it into my folds. "Ohhh, yes, yes, yes!" I chanted as I grabbed her head and pressed it harder onto me. She then cupped her mouth over me and sucked a little harder.

All of the sudden, her eyes because wide and she moaned with her mouth still on me. Esme had gotten so worked up over Jack touching her and what Rose was doing to me, that she had taken all of her clothes of at vampire speed herself, and ripped Rose's jeans and panties off. "My turn to taste my sweet Rose." Esme said as she lay under Rose pulling her core down to her mouth and started to lick vigorously. "Don't forget Esme, Alice." Jack reminded me. I sat up while Rose was still sucking and licking, and grabbed Esme's leg and pulled her into a half circle. I bent over and started to lick her center. We were all three getting off on one another at the same time. It felt unbelievable. We continued this for some time sucking and moaning in ecstasy when all of the sudden, Esme plunged her tongue into Rose, and that made Rose do the same to me. So I did the same to Esme. We all three exploded at once. Once we came down from our high, writhing and moaning some more, we all sunk into a heap on the soft bed.

"Girls, what about me? It looks like you are having too much fun without me." Jack whined. "Of course we are having fun, but it's because of you." I panted in between breaths. The others hummed in approval. "Strip for us." I commanded. "Yeah show us how talented you can really be." Rose added. "I would love to see you naked." Esme chimed in looking at his pants. We sounded like his personal harem. He did a slow Chippendale's type dance without music. But even without music, he was moving with such rhythm and grace.

He was taking off his clothes, with his muscles flexing, slowly with one article at a time, and he was flinging each piece in different directions of the room. I wasn't really surprised to see him going commando when he took off his jeans only to show is bare member. I must say that he was very well endowed. "Alice, would you like to be the first to touch me?" He asked sexily. "Come over to me." I said still floating on my orgasmic high. "I want to touch you, too." Said Rose. "Me, too." Esme said.

He leaped onto the bed where the three of us were still laying in that heap landing right on top of us. "Do what you will with me, ladies." He sighed happily, and he sprawled out over us with his arms and legs spread. I took his lower region and grabbed his member and started to massage it with my hand. Rose took the upper region and sucked on his nipples. And Esme took the mid region and licked lavishly at his belly button. "Why are you the only one not using your mouth on me?" I knew he was asking me this question. I didn't answer. I just stopped with my hand and continued the same thing with my mouth sucking and bobbing. Good thing vampires didn't have a gag reflex because he was a big boy.

It wasn't too long with our multiple means of stimulation that he was spilling out his seed into my mouth. I, of course, swallowed. Again, no gag reflex. We started to get up off of him when he said, "Not so fast my angels. I want to touch each of you at the same time." He gave us the most evil smile. "Would that be ok?"

"Yes." "Of course." "I think we could manage that." We all said consecutively. He didn't even wait for another answer before he found my center and started to rub little circles on my clit. He took his other hand and did the same to Esme. "Rose, sit on my face." He commanded her with much arrogance. She obliged and sat on him facing the headboard while his tongue searched out her core. We were lying on the bed with our heads toward the footboard. "Jack, oh Jack." Those were the chants that we were each making at one time or another. "Are you beauties ready to cum for me?" He asked innocently. "Please make us cum. Please." We all said. His feathery light touches with his fingers and tongue got more vigorous as he flicked them across our clits. When we were almost at our limits, he started to slow down. We groaned in unison. "I haven't forgotten the no entry rule." He said reminding us of our list of rules. "Oh, Fuck it, shove your tongue inside me and make me cum already!" Rose ordered. "What about you ladies?" He was talking to me and Esme. "Yes." Is all we had to say. He picked up the pace again and flicked and licked until we were begging for release. Then he shoved his fingers and tongue into our cores. And we came. Hard. He held his stance for a moment while our bodies jolted with pleasure. Rose collapsed into the headboard and we sunk ourselves back into the billowy comforter. We all agreed this was one adventure we would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**JennsEmeralds here! I am not getting any reviews on this story yet like I am on my other story. But, loving to be tortured and all, and wishing to be tied up by Edward when he is ready to get dirty, I will continue to write this story due to my loyalty to my first fan fic. We continue on to our story with Edward and Bella. And forgive me for making Edward curse in this chapter, but he has good reason too.**

**I wonder if anyone will guess what just happened upstairs with Jack and the girls. Remember, Jack is blocking Edward to some extent. And Alice won't tell for sure.**

**And again, if you are too young to read this. Go and do your home work instead. **

**I do not own SM or her characters. But I like to give them fruit, or citrus...whatever.**

**On with the show!**

**And, please review. **

**EPOV**

Goosebumps formed on Bella's arms as I feathered my ice cold fingers down them while she still slept. This was the only time I could really touch her anymore without arguing about sex. She was having another restless night turning over and tugging at her covers, and then rolling back into my chest and throwing her arm over me. When she started to shiver from my touch, I would pull the covers back over her. As she faced me, making little sounds that a kitten would make if it snored, I traced her jaw line with the back of my hand down to her neck. She rolled a little on her back, arched up and moaned. _Even in her sleep, I swear!_

But how I could deny this delicate creature anything that her beautiful heart would desire? Well, I already said it, she was delicate. She didn't like it when I called her that because she liked to believe that she was very strong. But in reality, I was sure I would impale her when I got overly excited in the throws of passion. She already made my frozen body feel like flowing hot lava when she touched me. Her pale, silky hands leaving invisible blisters on my arms, my face and even my chest when they brushed across them. I simply burned for her touch. Oh, and I was constantly turned on by her movements. I was always watching her little ass wiggle when she bent over in front of me. I knew she did it on purpose, and I know that Alice helped her with the ideas. Alice, and even Rose, thought I would be strong enough to keep myself in check when the time came to "do the deed" with Bella or 'fuck her senseless' as they would so boldly say. But I knew better, and I would not sway.

So, here I was, with Bella, fantasizing about her ass, feeling up her face and arms, watching her arch her back and moan. Hell, this was turning me on! My jeans were getting pretty damn snug at this particular moment. Of course, it's not the first time I have had to adjust myself, at vampire speed, in her presence, but I didn't want to move and wake her. So I stopped touching her and stayed very still and watched her breasts heave up and down as she took each deep breath. Oh, god. I need to look away.

And then it happened, Bella's breathing started to get heavier. And she moaned a little louder. Was she having a dream about her and I having….? And then she rolled her body back into me, threw leg over mine and started to grind her heated core into my ever growing bulge. _Oh, yes she is._ And oh my god, it felt good. I was torn as to what I should do. Move her away and risk waking her, and possibly embarrass her so bad that she would hate me forever. Or stay still and just let her finish her dream. The latter won out. Of course, I didn't want to wake her and embarrass her about what she was doing. She surely could never know about this.

It was harder than I thought it would be to stay still, however, as she continued to grind, and even sped up the pace. I stifled a moan coming out of my throat. Her hands were gripping my arms until her knuckles turned white so she must have been gripping pretty hard, even though I didn't feel it. Her face was buried into my chest, and I could feel the hot breath spewing out onto my shirt. Suddenly my body felt more on fire than it did before. All of her movements and breathing were culminating into one single entity, and an involuntarily thrust came from my pelvis. I gasped in horror as Bella started to slow. I thought I had waken her, but I was so very wrong in that assumption when she pushed away from me and whispered something with her lips barely moving. "Touch me."

She may have been talking to me in her dream, but she started to move her own hands across her breasts in a circular motion. And then she moved both of her hands slowly down her sides with her thumbs pointed inward. As she reached her own pelvis, she pushed both hands inward grazing her self with those thumbs. It must have felt pretty good because she hummed in ecstasy every time she would come in contact with her mound. "More." She whispered. "I want more."

I was dumbfounded. I wanted to oblige her request, just pin her onto the bed and show her what my talented fingers could do, but I just stayed frozen staring at the scene in front of me. How could I not have ever wanted to see this angel demonstrate such beautiful, addictive acts even on her self? She had even hinted around once that we should touch ourselves in front of each other since I refused to let us touch each other. But I was simply afraid to do even that. Emmett was right. I was a prude! I started to beat myself up over what I wouldn't do with Bella when she put her hands down her sweat pants using her thumbs to pull them down. Ok, it's final! Prudward is going on a permanent vacation. I have to see this. Even a 108 year old virgin vampire can't hide his eyes from this vision.

I started to mentally cheer her on as she rubbed her fingers in circular motions on her clit. _Go, Bella! _Her other hand started to inch towards my dick, and it seemed that I was inching it towards her, too. It wouldn't hurt to just to unzip my pants and let little Eddie come out and play. So I pulled my dick out of my zipper to make her dream become a little more real. _Yeah, that's it. Come on Baby, just a little closer. There._ Her hand came in contact and grabbed hold. _Yes!_ God, I am actually a horny little devil aren't I. Oh, God, she is starting pump me. Man she is talented. She was rubbing her clit and pumping my dick at the same time. That's like walking and chewing gum at the same time. She continued rubbing and pumping until I heard her start to moan and breath, and try and catch her breath all at the same time. Then she let out a guttural scream while I smelt her juices running from her. _Heaven._ I thought as I inhaled deeply. _She smells like heaven. And God she smells sweet._

"Oh!" I moaned out while she pumped me until I was on the verge on explosion. She couldn't here me over her own breathing anyway. Then she grabbed me harder, and I came. A lot. _This is going to be sticky._ I thought to myself. _But who the fuck cares!_ I felt like a new man. _Bella, you better watch the fuck out because I have arrived. Or have already come._ I laughed to myself.

And then she actually pulled up her own sweat pants still in a deep sleep. _Did I say talented already? Well I will say it again. Talented. _And then she spoke again. "Oh, that was so good, so good. Do it again." Her body writhing. "Jack." _Huh?_


	8. Chapter 8

**JennsEmeralds here! I am not getting any reviews on this story yet like I am on my other story. But, loving to be tortured and all, and wishing to be tied up by Edward when he is ready to get dirty, I will continue to write this story due to my loyalty to my first fan fic. We continue on to our story with Edward and Bella. And forgive me for making Edward curse in this chapter, but he has good reason too.**

**I wonder if anyone will guess what just happened upstairs with Jack and the girls. Remember, Jack is blocking Edward to some extent. And Alice won't tell for sure.**

**And again, if you are too young to read this. Go and do your home work instead. **

**I do not own SM or her characters. But I like to give them fruit, or citrus...whatever.**

**On with the show!**

**And, please review. **

**EPOV**

Goosebumps formed on Bella's arms as I feathered my ice cold fingers down them while she still slept. This was the only time I could really touch her anymore without arguing about sex. She was having another restless night turning over and tugging at her covers, and then rolling back into my chest and throwing her arm over me. When she started to shiver from my touch, I would pull the covers back over her. As she faced me, making little sounds that a kitten would make if it snored, I traced her jaw line with the back of my hand down to her neck. She rolled a little on her back, arched up and moaned. _Even in her sleep, I swear!_

But how I could deny this delicate creature anything that her beautiful heart would desire? Well, I already said it, she was delicate. She didn't like it when I called her that because she liked to believe that she was very strong. But in reality, I was sure I would impale her when I got overly excited in the throws of passion. She already made my frozen body feel like flowing hot lava when she touched me. Her pale, silky hands leaving invisible blisters on my arms, my face and even my chest when they brushed across them. I simply burned for her touch. Oh, and I was constantly turned on by her movements. I was always watching her little ass wiggle when she bent over in front of me. I knew she did it on purpose, and I know that Alice helped her with the ideas. Alice, and even Rose, thought I would be strong enough to keep myself in check when the time came to "do the deed" with Bella or 'fuck her senseless' as they would so boldly say. But I knew better, and I would not sway.

So, here I was, with Bella, fantasizing about her ass, feeling up her face and arms, watching her arch her back and moan. Hell, this was turning me on! My jeans were getting pretty damn snug at this particular moment. Of course, it's not the first time I have had to adjust myself, at vampire speed, in her presence, but I didn't want to move and wake her. So I stopped touching her and stayed very still and watched her breasts heave up and down as she took each deep breath. Oh, god. I need to look away.

And then it happened, Bella's breathing started to get heavier. And she moaned a little louder. Was she having a dream about her and I having….? And then she rolled her body back into me, threw leg over mine and started to grind her heated core into my ever growing bulge. _Oh, yes she is._ And oh my god, it felt good. I was torn as to what I should do. Move her away and risk waking her, and possibly embarrass her so bad that she would hate me forever. Or stay still and just let her finish her dream. The latter won out. Of course, I didn't want to wake her and embarrass her about what she was doing. She surely could never know about this.

It was harder than I thought it would be to stay still, however, as she continued to grind, and even sped up the pace. I stifled a moan coming out of my throat. Her hands were gripping my arms until her knuckles turned white so she must have been gripping pretty hard, even though I didn't feel it. Her face was buried into my chest, and I could feel the hot breath spewing out onto my shirt. Suddenly my body felt more on fire than it did before. All of her movements and breathing were culminating into one single entity, and an involuntarily thrust came from my pelvis. I gasped in horror as Bella started to slow. I thought I had waken her, but I was so very wrong in that assumption when she pushed away from me and whispered something with her lips barely moving. "Touch me."

She may have been talking to me in her dream, but she started to move her own hands across her breasts in a circular motion. And then she moved both of her hands slowly down her sides with her thumbs pointed inward. As she reached her own pelvis, she pushed both hands inward grazing her self with those thumbs. It must have felt pretty good because she hummed in ecstasy every time she would come in contact with her mound. "More." She whispered. "I want more."

I was dumbfounded. I wanted to oblige her request, just pin her onto the bed and show her what my talented fingers could do, but I just stayed frozen staring at the scene in front of me. How could I not have ever wanted to see this angel demonstrate such beautiful, addictive acts even on her self? She had even hinted around once that we should touch ourselves in front of each other since I refused to let us touch each other. But I was simply afraid to do even that. Emmett was right. I was a prude! I started to beat myself up over what I wouldn't do with Bella when she put her hands down her sweat pants using her thumbs to pull them down. Ok, it's final! Prudward is going on a permanent vacation. I have to see this. Even a 108 year old virgin vampire can't hide his eyes from this vision.

I started to mentally cheer her on as she rubbed her fingers in circular motions on her clit. _Go, Bella! _Her other hand started to inch towards my dick, and it seemed that I was inching it towards her, too. It wouldn't hurt to just to unzip my pants and let little Eddie come out and play. Right? So I pulled my dick out of my zipper to make her dream become a little more real. _Yeah, that's it. Come on Baby, just a little closer. There._ Her hand came in contact and grabbed hold. _Yes!_ God, I am actually a horny little devil aren't I. Oh, God, she is starting pump me. Man she is talented. She was rubbing her clit and pumping my dick at the same time. That's like walking and chewing gum at the same time. She continued rubbing and pumping until I heard her start to moan and breath, and try and catch her breath all at the same time. Then she let out a guttural scream while I smelt her juices running from her. _Heaven._ I thought as I inhaled deeply. _She smells like heaven. And God she smells sweet._

"Oh!" I moaned out while she pumped me until I was on the verge on explosion. She couldn't hear me over her own breathing anyway. Then she grabbed me harder, and I came. A lot. _This is going to be sticky._ I thought to myself. _But who the fuck cares!_ I felt like a new man. _Bella, you better watch the fuck out because I have arrived. Or have already come._ I laughed to myself.

And then she actually pulled up her own sweat pants still in a deep sleep. _Did I say talented already? Well I will say it again. Talented. _And then she spoke again. "Oh, that was so good, so good. Do it again." Her body writhing. "Jack." _Huh?_

I laid there frozen in shock. And for all intents and purposes, my stone heart started was just ripped from my chest. By my sweet Bella! How could she do this? How could she be dreaming of _him _and not me? What has he done to her? I stayed still as a statue for, it seemed like an eternity, thinking of reasons why this was happening to me. Was I losing _my_ Bella to someone else? And it just wasn't anyone else. It was James' brother, Jack? The more I pictured this, this, this vision, the angrier I started to get. It was building up so much inside of me that I let out a loud sigh not paying attention to Bella's stirring next to me.

"Hi." Bella breathed out in barely a whisper. I turned my head and replied curtly, "Sleep well?" My teeth were clenched together, and my lips barely separated. Her face suddenly turned pink, and unashamedly said, "Oh, yes, very well. I had the strangest dream…..nevermind." She shook her head like she trying to clear her thoughts. "Why don't you tell me about it, Bella? Why don't you tell how you _came_ to having such a great night's sleep?" I said, of course, with innuendo. "What is wrong with you, Edward? What are….you….?" Then she stopped as she caught a glimpse of the tent that was forever standing in my pants. "Why are your pants…wet?" She gave me a strange, accusing look. And that was it. I couldn't hold this back any longer. Well, I could have if she didn't cry someone else's name after giving me the most beautiful show ever. "Look, Bella, there's something I need to get off of my chest." I sighed trying to find the right words, and then I just blurted it out. "Youtouchedyourselfandthenme." I said it all so fast because aside from me being so hurt from this, I actually felt bad for telling her. "Whaaa…..I mean, how, when? Ohhh, nooo!" She put both of her hands over her face. "We both came, and I really liked it, if that's any constellation." I gave her my crooked smile to try and distract her from her shame. "I think you need to leave. Now! Fucking just go!" Her cursing left me with my jaw agape for a second, then it all started to sink in. "But, Bella, please, please, don't leave me. And please don't make me leave you. I will try harder. I only want you to be happy, and safe. I am sorry for everything, and I wasn't going to say anything to you because I knew it would embarrass you, but then you said HIS name!" I was shameless at this point. I can't believe I told her everything, when I swore I wouldn't. I always said that I would let her go, if that's what she wanted, but I never knew it would be this hard. And I sure as hell would let her go with HIM! I couldn't even think his name at the moment. But, most of all, I never wanted to live without her in my life.

"Oh. Ohhhh! I did?" She looked surprised. "Yes, so will you please tell me why?" I waited calmly. Saying it all out loud made it a little easier to restrain myself from my emotions. "Ok, I had this dream about…God, Edward, it's so embarrassing." She was hiding her face with her hands again. Watching her made me realize that I could not be upset at her for long even though the hurt still vibrated though my body. I gently pulled her hands away and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok. I will understand. I promise." That's all I had to say, and she started spilling. "See, I was dreaming about Jack. But!" She put her finger up noticing I was starting to come unhinged again. "But, not just him." She added. "There were more?" I was on the verge of letting tears of venom run from my eyes. "It was…..Alice and Rose and…Esme!" She whispered at me loudly as she put her hands over her mouth.

My dick twitched in my pants as she continued to unfold her dreams of the girls touching each other. And then a low growl escaped when she told about Jack's big finish while touching them all, with their consent. And then I divulged her actions that night about her touching herself and then me making me the happiest vampire alive. "Oh really." She said seductively. "Do you think we can do it again when I am actually awake to enjoy it…with you?" "Maybe, sometime soon?" I said as I kissed her on top of her head and pulled into my chest. She let out a sigh of relieve, as did I. We held each other for the rest of the night and into the early morning while she slept some more. Peacefully, this time. I was so happy that she didn't want to leave me. So, I let everything about Jack go. For now. But I swore I would get to the bottom of his intentions here. I knew there was foul play about, but I couldn't put my fingers on it…..


	9. Chapter 9

**So, what did you think of Edward getting all jealous and hurt? Maybe that's just what he needed to get Prudward to take a permanent vacation. Will Bella be thankful or worn out after he is done with her? I am sure she will manage. She has little Eddie wrapped around her little finger.**

**And what kind of powers does Jack really have? Didn't Bella's dream sound just like the little romp between Jack and the girls? Hmmmm. I wonder if the guys will see through his charade with the girls, or will he be able to dupe them again.**

**Ok, so please review people. I want to know there is someone out there actually reading this.**

**Remember, I do not own SM or her characters. But they do have needs, so I say give it to them, shall we?**

**JPOV**

"What is taking them so long?" I was more talking to myself than anything, but of course they all heard. "I am sure by now the girls are in your room with Alice getting all girlyfied and shit." Emmett laughed. "I heard Rose say they were planning on taking a shopping trip or something."

My stomach was in knots due to separation between my love and I. The lust still filled the air like a thick fog. It had been like that ever since Jack had come to the house, but the nervousness that I felt made me feel pained tenfold. "I need to go check on Alice." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "Whatever makes you feel better, bro." Emmett laughed and then mumbled something unintelligible that sounded like "pussy whipped."

As soon as I walked into the main house, I could smell a damp, but heavenly odor. I looked around and saw no one. I heard giggles and then I saw the girls descending from the third floor and headed towards mine and Alice's room on the second. "Alice. I thought you were going shopping?" I asked assuming Emmett was correct. "Uh, yeah, right, shopping. We are going to Seattle today." She sounded a little shaken. "Yeah, we are just waiting on Bella. Yeah, right, that's it." Rose sounded just as shaky. I thought I would ask Esme next to see if she sounded the same. "Esme, is that right?" I asked, feeling doubt heavily filling the air around me. "Of course, dear. We are going to take Bella with us. She and Edward should be here shortly. But I think there is a need for us to hunt first. Would you like to join us, sweetheart?" Esme sounded calm enough. Maybe I am just being overly sensitive. "No, thanks, I will wait for the guys. We were going to take Jack with us. You know, to show him how we hunt. Is he still up in his room?" I started to head up stairs while I asked. "Haven't seen him since we left him in there." Alice looked away and shrugged her shoulders, while Rose formed a smirk on her face. _Very strange. _

I heard Edward drive up with Bella. I could always smell Bella a mile away. She was just that sweet. I still had to keep my distance from her somewhat because she was so mouthwateringly enticing. I knew Edward loved her as much as I loved my sweet Alice to be able to be so close to her without draining every ounce of blood. _Stop thinking that. _I thought as venom pooled in my mouth. "It's ok, Jasper. You won't hurt her." I felt Alice's hand fall on my shoulder. Just her touch soothed me into relaxation. "I know, my love." I said as I placed my lips on hers. It tasted salty.

"Hey, Bella. We are leaving in an hour after we hunt. Be ready, ok?" Alice told Bella as Bella looked like she was going straight to a firing line. "Sure." Bella said calmly. Even though I knew she was definitely not looking forward to a day of madness with the girls. She glanced at me and smiled, knowing I could feel her tense feelings about the subject.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes shot up to the third floor as Jack started gliding down. "Morning, boys. How was your night?" He smirked as he looked around the room. The girls looked to the ground, including Bella. "You all had the same dream, or should I say visions?" Edward asked them knowing they didn't sleep. That confused me even more. Alice gasped, and then quickly nodded as she looked at Rose and Esme. They nodded as well. "You…had a dream about this…about us?" Alice asked Bella as she confirmed with her own nod blushing profusely. "Can you explain this, Jack? Why Bella had a wet dream last night, and apparently the other girls have had visions of having an orgy with you?" Edward asked as his pale face started to get a little red. "What?" I was completely shocked. I hadn't seen that coming. That would, however, explain the lustful feelings.

"Yes, I can explain." Jack confessed. "Then you better start before I start with ripping your dick off and setting it on fire." I told him starting to feed on Edward's jealousy. "I have this power that permeates the mind of everyone within a certain mile radius, not sure how far. But anyway, when I feel lustful or any strong feelings about something, or in this case, someone, such as these exquisite creatures, my thoughts are embedded into others." He was speaking very fast knowing I was dead serious about my threat.

"Why didn't we get the same visions then?" Edward wasn't stupid. I knew he knew something more. "Well, I have a talent of drawing women in…..to my thoughts, I mean. Never men." Jack stated. "Fair enough." I said, deciding that this was good enough of an explanation ..for now. But, I was hell bent on getting to the bottom of his true intentions. I pushed some of that thought into Edward's mind, knowing he wasn't at his sharpest right now at reading minds while Jack was around. He heard me and smiled in agreement.

The girls went hunting while Bella stayed with Edward. We filled him and Jack in on our strategy thus far regarding Victoria. I noticed that Bella was sitting on Edward's lap while he nuzzled her neck making her giggle and grind in his lap. That, I saw, made Edward adjust him self several times. This wasn't normal for Edward to "allow" Bella to be so close to him in a provocative manner for long periods of time. But, then again, things were all a little crazy right now.

"So, Edward, what is your take on our plan so far?" Carlise really valued Edward's opinion. "Edward? Edward!" He said again when Edward continued to coo in Bella's ear and roam his hands on her thighs. "Huh? Sorry….I was….a little preoccupied." Edward smirked as Bella giggled. "What has gotten into you two?" Carlisle went in father mode. "Hey, Bro, you guys did 'it', didn't you? Well, alright, little Eddie's a man now…" Emmett teased as he ruffled Edward's hair.

"We did not have sex! If that's what you even mean. Not yet, anyway. I'm planning on tapping that later." Edward chuckled and squeezed Bella tight as her face turned five different shades of red. "Ah! Edward! God, what an ass! Put me down." Bella slid off of Edward's lap exposing his rather large bulge, and ran to the kitchen. "She's still a little embarrassed about last night's..uh, dream. But she still wants me." Edward actually sounded like a seventeen year old 'horndog'.

"A little class, Edward? We are all aware of Bella's hormones, but we don't say anything…out loud where she can hear. Now that it seems you are on board, she may get off board real fast if you talk like that to her again. Well, at least, in front of us." I thought a little brotherly advice would be in order now that our boy, Edward, wanted to finally become a man. Emmett smiled at me in approval. "Yeah, bro, if you want to talk, we're all ears, you know."

"Really, it's come to this? I am being given advice by my goofball brothers? Carlise! Can you please make them stop?" Edward whined. "From the looks of it, I think they could actually do you some good. You really screwed up with Bella on this one." Carlisle laughed. "Jack, why don't you tell me more about your visit with Victoria….." Carlisle said as they walked outside. "I'd better go apologize to Bella." Edward took off after her.

**BPOV**

I could not believe Edward actually said _that _in front of the guys! I was so embarrassed. I just had to get away. And now everyone knows about my dream I had about Jack and the girls. That _dream _really turned me on. I swore it was real, wasn't it? The girls acted like it was just a vision he was embedding into them also. But, it seemed so real! It felt like I was actually there with them, feeling every touch, lick and moan. I don't even think I will ever look at the girls the same. And, Jack! Well Jack is hot! And after Edward had told me what I did to him and myself in my sleep. I don't even know what to think about that except maybe I can finally have Edward do those things to me. The thought of him touching, licking and moaning my name as I ravage him, or vise versa makes me so wet all over again. Maybe Alice can help me find the perfect ensemble for my perfect night with Edward when we go shopping. I am actually excited about going shopping. _Wow._

"Bella, Bella where are you? I am so sorry my love. Please come out?" Edward broke up my erotic thoughts. I was sitting inside the walk in pantry when he found me. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "I'm stupid. I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He started to swoop his head down to kiss me, but I put finger to his lips. "Why don't you show me how sorry you really are." I said as seductive as I could. Without a word he sped upstairs to his room and laid me down on his bed. He hovered over me and asked, "Is this what you want, Bella?" He softly kissed my forehead and trailed more cool kisses down the side of my face. I moaned when he reached the crook of my neck.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" He was playing with me. "Yes, oh yes, keep going, please." I begged moaning again. "Oh, I like it when you beg." He breathed out. "And this will definitely need to go." He tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I put my arms up instantly as he yanked it off throwing it somewhere in the room. I sure as hell didn't care where at this point. I closed my eyes and let out little moans as he kissed the top of my shoulder moving down my arm, and then he stopped. "May I?" He asked as I opened my eyes to see what he was asking. His eyes were hooded with desire as he stared at my breasts. I was glad I wore a bra with a front clasp today as I nodded at him. I started to undo the bra myself when he stopped me. "Allow me." He said as he popped open the clasp and freed my waiting mounds.

My chest heaved up and down at the anticipation of his touch. I didn't really notice his icy hands since I was burning up with desire for him….to touch me. He grazed his fingers along the sides of my breasts like he was memorizing every curve. He used his tongue to trace my nipples making me arch up at him. He moaned when I did it and took as much of my breast into his mouth while flicking my nipple with his tongue. He used his fingers to glide over my other breast and nipple. I rubbed my hands down his sides until I reached his hips. I tried to pull him closer to me. He laughed a little making air blow on my nipple as I felt it harden even more. He stopped to look up at me as he still smiled. "This is all for you today Bella. Only for you." He quickly started to unbutton my jeans. He slid them down leaving me only in my dark blue panties. He gasped when he saw the soaked material. "That's for you." I told him as I wiggled my hips.

"Ohmygod." He said so fast that I could barely understand him. And then, he ripped my panties off of me. He rolled them into a ball and inhaled my wetness. His eyes seemed to be rolling into the back of his head. "Edward? Are you ok?" I half laughed, thinking he was just being funny, but then his eyes went very dark, and they were piercing into me. I started to get a little afraid thinking that he was right in staying away from this to keep his self control around me. _Was he losing control at this very moment?_

"Edward!" I yelled at him trying to break his trance. "Come back to me. Edward!" I yelled again. I then tried something that I thought would definitely get a normal boy's attention. I kneed him in the nuts. "Ouch! Bella! Why?..." He hunched over grabbing himself. "Edward, I thought you were losing it there for a moment. I didn't know what to do. You were breathing in my..uh…panties." I started to blush. "And your eyes went pitch black, and you just stared at me!" "Oh, Bella! I wasn't ready. I am so sorry…again! You smelled sooooo good. And,…oh!" He stopped to look at my naked body. He licked his lips which made me twitch with desire. And, then he stared right at my core. "Uh, Edward? Are you going to be ok? Should I get dressed?" I started to sit up.

"Please…don't move. I just want to try something." He moved his face closer to my center, and breathed in deeply. "Such a sweet scent." He whispered. His closeness made me wince a little. "Don't move." He instructed. "I'm ok, now. I am prepared now. I'm sorry I wasn't earlier." He licked his lips again. "But, I am now, and I want to try this…this heaven before me." He suddenly moved so fast to the edge of the bed. He pulled my thighs closer to edge also. "Mine!" He exclaimed. And then, he buried his face in between my legs. I screamed out his name when he let out the first lick over my mound. I could have sworn he was smiling. "So cocky." I mused. He laughed a little and it felt the vibration through his tongue. I felt his mouth cupped over my mound as his tongue explored my folds, moving in little circles, and up and down. I could feel his breath on me. ".'." I said in between pants.

"Ohhh!" I arched my back as he flicked his tongue over my clit. "Oooh, I think I found the sensitive area." He said as he did it over and over again. "Ahhh, I think I'm gonna…" I was about to go over the edge when he slowed his strokes, and looked up at my hooded eyes. "Not yet my love. I want to try one more thing first." Then with more speed he vibrated his tongue over my clit again and again, and then plunged his tongue inside of me. I came, screaming his name as he licked and sucked up all of my juices. I was too tired to say anything. I just let out small breaths trying to see clearly again. He chuckled proudly and crawled up to lay next me. "Was that ok? You know, that was my first." He asked as he nuzzled into my neck ghosting small kisses along the way. "That was…..amazing. I never thought it could be that…..good. You were….so…..perfect." I could barely speak. He still had me so breathless. "Well, I am so glad you said that because I plan on doing that again. Right now." He laughed wickedly as he quickly lowered himself down and took my clit into his mouth again. "Edward!" Was all I could get out before he had me writhing in bliss again, and again. Maybe I have created a monster. I knew then that he no longer only thirsted for my blood.

RPOV

"Hey it's probably time we get back to the house if we are going shopping." Alice had just drained her second deer. Neatly I might add. Nothing got in her way of shopping, including having to worry about blood stained clothes. I, on the other hand, had several blood spots on my red blouse. I should have just come out naked. Maybe then I wouldn't have to continue to replenish my wardrobe. "Did you guys see that buck I bagged?" Esme came running up. She was also spotless. "Jeese, am I the only one that…" I started to say. "Shhhh!" Alice shushed me? "I mean wait." She gave me an apologetic smile. "About damn time. It's Edward and Bella."

"What? Is he finally giving her what she wants?" I was shocked at the thought of my prude brother giving up the goods to Bella. "Not exactly, but she will be satisfied for now. He's earning his 'wings' so to speak." Esme and I both formed 'Oh's' as we got what she was saying. We were headed back to the house when we were met by Emmett and Jasper. "Oh my God. Do you hear that?" Emmett was all but foaming at the mouth with hard on in tow. "Yes, and I am feeling that, too. Alice…a little help?" Jasper gestured to his raging bulge underneath his slacks. "Sure, honey, and I've got just the cure for that, let's go." Alice grabbed Jasper by the hand and quickly ushered him to the house. She always liked to be in charge when it came to her and Jasper in the bedroom. Occasionally, she would let him take the reigns when she wanted him to tie her up or play doctor with her. Yes, they also played dress up. It was either Doctor and Nurse. Or horny professor and naïve college student. You get the drift. They were into all kinds of kinky shit. I heard most of it. It was hard to have a private life in a house full of vampires. I don't know how Edward lived all these years with us without his dick exploding. "Rosie, bedroom, now!" Emmett had heard enough also. He threw me over his shoulder, caveman style, and took me to the house as I winked at Esme who was no doubt wondering where Carlise was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, its JennsEmerald's here. So, now we know what Edward loves to do to Bella. I don't think she is complaining, but don't think she is not keeping her eye on the prize. I will continue to write this as I am curious myself to see how it ends. I have a couple of endings in mind, but will decide which ending fits best when the time comes.**

**Please review to let me know if you have any ideas, or fun additions to the story. **

**If you are not old enough to read this story, please do not. Go do your homework instead.**

**I do not own SM or her characters. I can just play with them a little.**

**BPOV**

I could hardly move after Edward had finally ceased his ministrations on me. Oh my God was he good! He wouldn't let me reciprocate though. I knew I'd have to come up with a plan to solve that little problem, of course. I continued to ponder on the days events leading up to me now lying beside Edward while he drew circles on my back as I buried my face in his neck. "Thank you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "It is I who should be thanking you. Don't thank me until I get to….." I looked up at him and smiled wickedly. "Shhhh." He put his finger to my lips. I quickly put it in my mouth and sucked on it to show him what I was trying to say. He chuckled at me. "You're a bad little girl. Do you know that?" He said playfully. "I am going to have to punish you now." He moved his hands to my ass and pulled me closer to him as he kissed me harder than normal. I welcomed the kiss by pressing into him further. "Please." I breathed into his mouth. "Let me do this."

"Let's talk about it after…" He stopped to look at me. "After what?" I asked as he looked at the door. "You knew she was coming. You are punishing me." I huffed and tried to pull away. "Please don't be mad. You are just so irresistible." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Promise we'll talk about it when I get back?" I waited for his answer as he stayed quiet. "Promise." He finally whispered.

"Bella, we need to go so get in the shower now!" Alice sang through the hall way. "Ok!" I sang back. Edward released his grip on me. But before I got to the bathroom door, Edward was in front of me with my clothes. "You forgot these." He smiled. "Unless you were thinking of coming back in to the bedroom naked…." He raised an eyebrow. I just smiled back at him and stayed silent. "Like I said, naughty girl." He followed me into the bathroom and started the shower. I was looking forward to the hot pummeling showerhead to loosen my muscles. He had really given me a workout. And all I did was lay there….writhing over and over again. That must have been it.

"What do you think you are doing?" I laughed as he started to undress himself. "Taking a shower with you." He said simply. I couldn't help but stare at the sight before me. There he was in all of his glory. My naked God of a boyfriend. I didn't want him to think I was ogling him so I tried to play it cool. "You think so, do you? What if I say no?" I continued as I stared back into his eyes.

"Now, why would you do that?" He brushed his self up against me, and he brought my chin up with his finger and gave me the sweetest kiss. I was definitely dazzled. "Um, well…" I was at a loss for words. "That's what I thought. Now let's get you cleaned up." He lifted me up and carried me into the shower as I just stared, still dazzled, into his eyes. He put me down and let the water massage my body as he put soap on the loofa and started to wash my back letting the suds run down my ass onto my back legs. He then turned me around so I was facing him, and started to carefully rub the loofa over my breasts making my nipples harden. I then started to moan in sheer estacy as he brought it down in between my legs. He lingered there as his fingers ran over my core. It felt so good that I didn't even realize that he had dropped the loofa on the shower floor as he worked further in to touch my pulsating clit. I started to move with his fingers as I inadvertently reached out to grab his length.

He grabbed my hands as he pushed my body back against the shower wall until I fell back onto the shower seat, laughing at my shock as he knelt before me spreading my legs with his elbows. I screamed out as he dove his tongue into me massaging my clit with his finger tips. And then I felt him chuckle into me as he drove me over the edge. _So cocky. Just wait, Edward, until I get a hold of you. _I thought asI leaned against the wall breathless while he gently washed me with the shower head.

"I love you so much Bella that it hurts." Edward said as we were getting dressed. "As I love you, Edward." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose. "Thank you, again." I told him as I felt a blush coming on. He just smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Alice is probably getting very impatient by now." He was saying as he led me downstairs to a very fidgety Alice.

"About damned time, you two. Bella, let's go!" Alice was actually turning a little red in the face. "I have plans for us." She mused. "Wait, where are Rose and Esme?" I asked as I started to get really worried. I mean a day with Alice alone meant that it was all about her shopping for me. "Well, Rose is meeting us at the mall, and Esme….." She started to snicker. "Lets just say she's tied up at the moment and won't be making it." "Hmmmf." Edward rolled his eyes and gave me a kiss. "Be safe, my love." I just smiled and brushed my hand against his as Alice pulled me out side to her car.

"So, spill, Bella. What happened up there?" Alice was looking a little devilsh at the moment. No wonder she was impatiently waiting for me. She couldn't wait to hear the details. "Ok, if I tell you, you can't tell everyone else and you can't tell Edward I told you." I pleaded. "Edward already knows you are going to tell me, and he is fine with it. He is very proud of him self at the moment for taking the next step without…." Alice stopped in mid sentence.

"Without killing me." I finished for her. "Yeah, well that, too." She admitted. "Oh, I give."I said as I filled her in on the details. "Oh my God! I didn't know my brother had it in him to be such a horn dog!" She was smiling ear to ear. "But, Alice, he wouldn't let me touch him. At all." I whined. "He is just scared. Baby steps, Bella. Edward has all the control in what he does to you, and he can stop if he needs to. But when you reciprocate, he will be at your mercy. And that scares him a lot!" Alice was analyzing the situation. "And he doesn't trust me…" I assumed. "Stop it, Bella. He doesn't trust himself to stay in control. But, we will fix that. We will help you make him forget about the control issue, and make him want nothing but to be taken over by you. Oh, this is going to be so fun." Alive was shaking in the driver's seat.

When we got to the mall, Alice had led me to the first store on the agenda. "Oh, no." I backed up when I saw the sign. "Oh, yes, Bella. This will be the perfect place to start with Operation Control Edward." Alice pulled me in to Victoria's Secret. Rose was already there waiting with armloads of bra and panty sets and teddy's and many other things that made me cringe to look at. "Try this one on first. I've seen it work on him already." Alice handed me a navy blue leather corset with navy blue panties. They were leather, too. And they were….. "Alice, these panties are crotchless!" I yelled as she pushed me into the dressing room. "Bella, I know what will work. And I am here to help. Just trust me. Try them on." Alice stayed in the dressing room with me to help with the laces and hooks and zippers as I tried on several outfits to hook Edward. Rose kept bringing them as fast as Alice was throwing them at me.

We ended up with several of the bra and panty sets and, of course, the leather outfit. I was actually starting to feel sexy by the time we left the store. Next we went into an actual clothing store. We went the same system with Rose bringing clothes and Alice helping try them all on. "Oh, this is perfect! Edward will flip out when he see you in this!" Alice was jumping up and down as she made me twirl around in front of the mirror. It was a white strapless mini dress with ties that went up the back. The bottom of the dress flared out and covered my ass barely. The leather corset and panties fit under it perfectly.

"Edward with have to unwrap his princess this way. Oh, I can't wait until he sees it!" Alice was way too excited about mine and Edward's sex life. But she was helping me out a lot. So, I didn't mind. The next stop was the salon. Alice had insisted that my legs and nether regions should be waxed. Oh, the agony I felt when the technician ripped away the wax. "It won't be so bad the next time, Bella." Alice informed. "Wait, what? Next…time?" I shuttered at the though as they carted me off to get my hair and nails done. "Give her sex hair." Alice informed as the girl smiled and started to style my hair into a beautiful full flowing mane.

We were all three looking absolutely gorgeous by the time we pulled back into the driveway. I got out and adjusted my new dress so it was sure to keep my crotchless ass covered. "Here, Bella, can you grab these bags?" Alice was holding them in front of me. When I reached out to grab them, she dropped them on the ground. "Oops." She said as she gave me an evil smile. "Bend over and grab them. Edward's at the door staring and drooling at you. Trust me." She whispered and then giggled. So, with my back to the front door, I bent down to grab the bags. I heard Edward gasp, and then I heard him let out a deep moan as the front door slammed. I stood up with the bags to look behind me and he was gone. I almost burst into tears thinking he had gotten angry at me for trying to trick him.

"Is this a Goddess I see before me?" A male voice came from behind one of the cars. "Edward." I breathed out. He had such a way of making me feel better about my self. "Thank you." I blushed. "Oh, you don't need to thank me, Bella. You are the most beautiful creature around. Look at you blushing. You are radiant." He came closer as he brushed his lips against my ear. "Just radiant, and so sexy." He whispered. His breath made a shiver go down my body.

He took my bags and led me to house. When we got inside, I heard Carlisle and Jack having a heated discussion about something pertaining to Esme. "Are they ok?" I asked Edward. "Oh, I'm sure all three of them will be very fine in a moment. It seems that Carlisle and Esme have…well….." He paused. Then Alice interjected. "God, Edward. You can't just say that Carlisle and Esme swing a little, and have chosen to welcome Jack into there bedroom?" "Oh….ooooh." I finally got the picture. "Sometimes, Bella, you can be so like my brother." Alice laughed. "Well I am going to find my Jazzie so he can help me take my new outfit off." Alice skipped away.

I glanced over at Edward to find him boring his eyes into me. "I…" I started to say to him when Emmett came in the room. "Wow, Bella! All I can say is wow!" Emmett's eyes were bugging out of his head. "Hello. I am right here." Rose was tapping her foot at him. "Oh, Rosie, you know I think you look absolutely stunning in your new dress, and you know it will be ripped off of your body in two seconds." Emmett winked at me and carried Rose upstairs.

"You….what?" Edward was waiting for me to finish my sentence. He really was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. He listened to everything I said and so much patience. More patience than me. Oh, I felt like a really bad person right now. I couldn't go through with this if he wasn't ready. I am so selfish. "I don't want you to feel like we need to do anything else….if you aren't ready I mean. It's ok…I love you." I had tears welling up in my eyes. I felt so bad.

"Stop." He kissed under my eyes to take away my tears. "Just stop." He said as he kept placing little kisses down my cheeks. He then placed gentle kisses on my top and bottom lip. I felt his tongue graze my mouth asking for entrance. I granted his wish, of course, and joined my tongue with his. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, as his hands roamed down my back and then went under my dress. I felt the ice of his hands meet my hot ass cheeks as he traced his fingers along the edge of my panties. "Leather, huh?" He stopped to look at me. I had never seen such desire in his eyes as I did this very instant.

"I am ready." He smiled. And then he seemed to study my face as he tried to come up with the right words to say to me. I started to think that he was changing his mind, and fast, and when he got down on one knee, I was starting to understand where this was going. "I am ready to take the next step with you, Bella, my love. But I want one thing in return." He said as he took my hand in both of his. "Marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, its JennsEmerald's here. So, Bella has just had the shock of her life. Here she is trying to seduce sexy Edward, and then the tides turn, and he drops the bomb on her. What is a girl to do? Sex it up, of course. That is always a good answer, don't you think?**

**Thanks for reviewing. It made my day. And, again, please review to let me know if you have any ideas, or fun additions to the story. **

**If you are not old enough to read this story, please do not. Go do your homework instead.**

**I do not own SM or her characters. I can just play with them a little.**

**EPOV**

"Marry me." I said looking up into those beautiful chestnut orbs waiting for any kind of response. I had never wanted to read her mind as much as did at this moment.

Silence. I heard nothing but silence for a least two straight minutes. It could have been hours, hell even days for her to say something…anything…..because it was burning me up inside just waiting to hear or see some kind of response. _Wait. Is she even breathing?_ I discretely felt for her pulse while I held her hand, but she caught on.

"Ummm, yeah…..I'm still breathing, Edward. You just shocked me a little…well…..a lot….I mean I wasn't ready for that…..yet. I-I'm sorry for ruining the moment. I'm a terrible girlfriend, aren't I?" She was questioning her loyalty to me? My perfect angel whom I have never seen a fault in had doubts about her self? Doubts about us? And, oh my god! I had already slipped the ring on her finger while I covered her hand. I couldn't show her now, could I? Wait. She hasn't even given me an answer yet, had she?

"Bella? Love? You are anything but terrible. You are my light, my….reason for living…..if that's what you want to call it. I love you more than my own existence. Please be my wife." The words were just spilling out of me as I kissed each of her fingers and then moved my lips up her arm as I stood and held her. I smiled as I heard her gasp as soon as she noticed her hand. She had it stretched out behind my back as her chin rested on my shoulder.

"It's perfect." She mumbled almost to her self as she suddenly looked at me and shrieked. "Yes! I do..I mean…I will…..marry you, but…" She paused and had me almost gasping for air as if I needed it to live. "But?" I waited to hear my worst nightmare of her changing her mind, and deciding to leave me. "But, do we have to wait for….?" She asked as she looked down at her provocative wardrobe. "God, no! I just wanted to make it official. I can't wait to unwrap my beautiful present. Like I said, I am ready, baby!" Before she could say another word, I scooped her up and ran as fast as a vampire could run to my bedroom. She giggled as I dove onto the bed, with her protectively cradled in my arms.

She grabbed my face and I let her pull it to her as she forced her tongue in my welcoming mouth. We almost swallowed each other whole as we both explored whatever body parts our hands could reach. My first instinct was to rip off her dress so I could see the leather that I felt earlier, but I wouldn't do that to her. I would take my sweet time slowly undressing her. I would make her scream my name begging me to give her release by the time I was done. _God, Edward, you are a monster. _I said to myself as I let out a small chuckle.

"What is it." Bella laughed back, not really understanding. "Oh nothing, just thinking of you, my sex Goddess." I winked at her. A beautiful color of red covered her face as she blushed at what I said. I could tell she liked it when I talked like that. Hell, I liked what it did to her. "So, what shall we do first?" I put my finger on my chin pretending to think long and hard about it. "Oh, stop Edward, you know what you're going to do first. Here, start unwrapping." Bella said as she turned her back to me and leaned her body into mine. "Oh, forceful little girl, are you? You will be punished for that later." I said playfully as I slowly unlaced the back of her dress.

I quickly sucked in air and held it when I saw the blue leather corset that she had under her dress. "Like what you see, Edward? Keep going, there's a lot more to reveal." Bella let out an evil laugh. With that I picked up the speed a little. I was starting to act like a kid at Christmas too excited to see his biggest present. I knew right then that she would win this little game of ours. I just couldn't wait to see her. All of her. Again. "Stand up." I commanded. When she stood, I pulled the dress down and had her step out of it. And then she turned around to face me. She was laced up in a blue leather corset with matching leather _crotch less_ panties! I mean I saw a sneak peak when she bent over to pick up the bags, but I never imagined what the entire package would look like. "You look so sexy, baby." I whispered giving her chills as she looked at me waiting for me to make the next move. Then she did that thing I loved with her teeth biting her lower lip.

And then a low growl escaped my throat. My worst fear of losing control with Bella started to become a reality. The animal inside of me was starting to break free. I wanted her so badly. I saw her look at my balled up fists, and then into my dilated eyes. "Edward? Are you ok? Edward!" She grabbed my hands and put them on her sides. "Just touch me. Feel me, Edward. It's ok." She whispered into my ear. Bella either had a death wish or she knew me all too well because the second my hands were on her, feeling the texture of the leather that covered her, the monster inside of me disappeared. I saw and felt nothing but her body. I only wanted to touch her inside and out.

Before I could get to release her breasts from her leather prison, she grabbed my hands and held them. She brought her lips to my ear and whispered. "That's enough, Edward. My turn." I froze as she let my hands go moved to unzip my jeans. I watched her bend down to rest on her knees as she pulled them to the floor. As she raised her head back up, she stopped and gasped. "Commando,huh." She giggled as I laughed knowing she would be pleased to see what I didn't put on this morning. "May I?" She looked up at me, still on her knees. I just stared at her with my eyes, no doubt, full of desire. _How could I say no to Aphrodite herself waiting on her knees to put her mouth on me? _I thought as I nodded at her to go ahead. She smiled as she took my entire length into her mouth. "Oh my god that feels so good." I moaned as she massaged me with her tongue. I tried to find something to grab onto as she continued to move me in and out of her mouth. My hands finally found purchase as they clawed into the nearest bed post. "Oh, God, I'm gonna…." I grunted as I spilled out into her hot sweet mouth. She drank greedily as she lapped every drop. "Thank you, Edward." She looked up at me still licking her swollen lips. "You're always welcome." I chuckled.

I helped her up and held her in my arms for a moment. I took in the smell of her hair as my hands started to move on auto pilot as they roamed up and down her body. "Now where were we before your sweet lips assaulted my cock as if it were a cherry popsicle?" I whispered into her hair. "Oh, yes. I remember. Your sweet supple breasts needed to be set free." I played with her as she shivered with delight. "I can't wait." She whispered back. I thought about how the leather fit her body so perfectly, and how that color drove me completely nuts with her in it. "I really love what you are wearing." I looked into her eyes and gave her my crooked smile as I unlaced the top of her corset. Of course, she blushed and smiled back at me. "It would really be such a shame to take it all off. Maybe I'll just stop here." I pushed opened the corset so that it exposed her breasts. "Beautiful." I breathed. She shivered as I rubbed my thumbs across her hard nipples. My icy temperature made them even harder as I then massaged her fully on her breasts.

Then she did something that I wasn't sure if I was quite ready for yet. And the strange thing was that I still let her do it. She grabbed my face with force as she pulled it to hers and she shoved her tongue in my mouth as deep as she could while pushing me towards the bed. "Bella!" I breathed out loud as she continued to kiss me. "Just go with it, Edward." She spoke while still half kissing me and half pushing me backwards onto the bed. She fell on top of me straddling my waist and started to kiss my chest up towards my neck. "God, Bella." I groaned when she placed little bites across my collar bone.

Then she squealed with delight as I quickly lifted my head up and pulled her closer taking her breast into my mouth. I suckled her nipple while I lightly pinched the other between my thumb and forefinger. She started to move on me, and I felt her wetness on my stomach as she slid back and forth. "You're so wet for me. God, you're getting me soaked!" I exclaimed as I reached my other hand down to feel her hot, wet core. "Touch me, please!" She begged and thrusted herself at my waiting fingers. I used feather, light touches at first. "More! I want more!" She commanded as I rubbed her harder focusing on her clit. She started to scream and writhe back and forth so hard that she bumped her soaking core against my rock hard cock. She froze when she realized she was so close to pulling me into her, and her eyes were pleading with me to pull her back further. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" I asked one more time making sure that this was she wanted. "Are _you _sure." She said more as a statement than a question. "Fuck, yeah." I said as she nodded and pressed her self onto me.

"Oh, my God you're so tight." I was in disbelief at how fantastic she felt on me. I wanted to pump her like there was no tomorrow, but I froze for a moment for two reasons. First, I saw and expression on her face that told me she needed to get used to my size, and second, I needed to get used to hers before I came like a little bitch after just two pumps. I must have sat there without moving for a minute or two in my deranged thoughts when Bella finally spoke. "Edward? Are you going to move? Or…."

"Sorry….Are you ok? Should I move?" I asked not knowing what she was actually thinking. "I'm ok, Edward. I mean you are…like….huge. But I'll be fine. Just move ok?" She actually blushed when she said I was huge so I laughed a little and told her "ok". I put my hands on her leather clad hips and glided her slowly up and down on my now hot member. I was focusing on her not getting hurt and on me not losing control. Thinking like this was actually helping me not focus on her being so god damned tight on me, and it helped me last without spewing forth in two seconds.

"Oh God Edward, you feel…so…big." She groaned after each word. Then she reached her own hand down to massage her clit. I followed her lead and put my hand over hers so I could feel her moving against her self. "That's…so….hot." I grunted as I pressed her fingers harder inside her folds. Her thighs started to shake and her breaths got more erratic. "Edward, I'm gonna…!" She screamed and fell over the edge as her walls clenched around me making me scream and fall with her.

Her limp body fell on top of mine and she sighed. "See, I knew we could do this." She chuckled into my chest. "Oh, really. You did, did you?" I chuckled back. "And did you know, future Mrs. Cullen, that you are the hottest woman ever?" She blushed at that. _Wait, she blushed now after she worked her own fingers on her clit while we had sex? Of course she did, because she is the hottest woman... ever. _I was in my own thoughts when she brought me out of them by kissing my lips softly. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I never thought it would be so perfect the first time. You were so…..you felt so….." She was at a loss for words when I helped her fill them in. "Fucking awesome? Fantastic? Great?" I laughed at stroking my own ego.

"My love, please don't thank me for something that I will be forever in your debt for convincing me to do? I didn't believe in myself enough to think I could ever have control over a perfect situation as this, and you believed in me so much that you made this perfect situation come true. I love you with all of my heart and soul." I stopped and kissed her. _If I had a soul... _I thought to myself. "Edward, I know what you are thinking, and you are wrong. I may not know what everyone is thinking such as yourself, but I can read it all over you. You do have a soul." She was good. Really good. At everything. "I'm sorry for trying to ruin the moment." I changed the subject. "Can you touch yourself for me again?" I laughed. "Maybe later." She laughed in return, and then yawned. "I should get home soon. I'm sure Charlie..I mean…ummm….Dad's almost off work."

"Actually, Alice already took care of that. She has already taken him dinner. And she called to tell him you two are having a sleepover." I had heard Alice yelling that to me over Bella's screams earlier. "So, please lay here and sleep next to me? Please?" I begged her and gave her my crooked smile again knowing she got wet every time I did it. "Ok, Edward." She yawned again and then fell asleep.

I lay there with her, rubbing small circles on her back like I did so many nights. But this night, my Bella was still laying in nothing but her half laced leather corset and crotch less leather panties. Life couldn't get any better that this. Could it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, they are engaged AND they finally did it! Yeah I'm excited, too. Oh, what fun Alice is going to have planning the wedding. That's what one would assume wouldn't they? Well, we will see. And I haven't forgotten about Jack and the plan of attack against Victoria, but life in the Cullen house does go on, right?**

**I want to thank you all for my reviews. I love to get them and I am very glad you like the story.**

**Remember, if you are too young to read, and those of you who are, know how old that is, then please do your homework or watch a 3D movie or something.**

**Also, I have to remind everyone that I do not own SM or her characters. I just like to make them satisfied. **

**APOV**

"I can't wait any longer. I have to have a peak." I said to Rose as I slowly climbed up to Carlisle and Esme's window and looked in. "Awe, they are just sitting there talking." I started to climb back down hoping that no body saw me when Jack's eyes snapped up to look at me. My facial expression was no doubt full of shame when he licked his lips and winked at me.

"What did you see?" Rose whispered as I scurried back down toward her. "Nothing. They were just talking, but Jack….." I breathed out a smile. "What did he do?" I had Rose's full attention now. She was just as obsessed as me about the tracker and killer James' twin brother. We were really twisted. I knew that, but we just couldn't stop ourselves after our first taste of him. "He winked at me and licked his lips." I smirked. "Bitch! I knew I should have climbed up." She sighed in discontentment. "Well, maybe next time you won't worry about breaking a nail, and just climb the wall already. Besides, we can both climb up and spy if you'd like. I am sure Esme wouldn't mind us watching." I stated matter of factly.

"What are you doing Alice?" Jasper had quickly snuck up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. "Uh, nothing, I was just listening in on the conversation upstairs between Carlisle and Jack." I told him, not wanting to lie completely to my soul mate. "Any new updates?" Jasper asked as I felt him twitch a little. I could tell he could feel the nervous tension between me and Rose, but he wouldn't let on. "Not yet, did you hear anything, Rose?" I was trying to get her to join me in thwarting Jasper from finding us out, but she couldn't answer me before Emmett rounded the corner. "Hear what?" Emmett had seen all of us standing under Carlisle's window. "Oh, ease dropping on the three lovebirds are we? Anything good yet?" Emmett winked. He definitely had no shame. Why couldn't I be just as direct with Jasper?

"Yeah, anything good yet?" Jasper gave me a suspicious glare. "Fine! You win! I want our sex life to be as open as Carlisle and Esme's, ok? There I said it!" I unwound myself from Jasper's grasp and ran to our room. I could hear Emmett chuckle and joke with Jasper about wanting to be in on that action. At least I thought he was joking. I wasn't quite sure if he really was because then I heard Rose purr in his ear.

I was buried under the blankets by the time Jasper reached the bedroom. "Honey, are you in here? I hear you breathing." He said as he crawled under the covers with me. "I'm not mad. I just want you to know that I sense…..things…something between you and Jack. And I'm not mad…at you." He buried his face in my neck. "I am mad at myself for being so God Damn jealous. I don't know what exactly I have to be jealous of, but I know….it's definitely something." Jasper was trying to feel my emotions as he talked in circles. He did that sometimes when he was trying to find out if I had bought something outrageous and didn't tell him. He believes in the simpler things that life has to offer. But, hey, what can I can I say, I love extravagant things, and sometimes I spend a fortune on them. Does he really have to know every little scrap of clothing or furniture that I buy?

"Please talk to me, Alice. Please tell me I have nothing to be jealous of. Please tell me that you will love me and stay with me forever." Jasper placed a chase kiss on my lips. God, he was making me feel so guilty with the begging and saddened eyes. I decided that I had to tell him. I had to tell him about Jack, even if it did include Rose and Esme. And in some form it also included Bella. I kept seeing flickers of Bella and Jack together, but I couldn't quite see if they were just talking or if they doing a lot more than talking. I grimaced at the thought of that. She had something that attracted all of the men in the house. Her humanity. "What is it, Alice? Tell me!" He saw that I was thinking about something.

"Ok, I…. Ok?" I said it so fast that even a Vampire would have a hard time deciphering. "What? All three at the same time?" I guess he did understand what I had said. He stared at me with a shocked expression waiting for my response. "It was the same as the dream we all had. But it really wasn't a dream for us here. Only Bella. He placed our actions into her head as we did it." He still had a dazed look in his eyes, so I kept spilling my guts out to him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but our lives are so long, and he was new and shiny. And I feel a connection to him. The loneliness that I had felt before I met you. He feels the same way. I felt so bad for him. He needed me. He needed all of us. And he taught us about ourselves, too. It was so….." I shivered just thinking about Rose and I…touching and exploring each other. "It was so…educational."

"Did he…fuck you, Alice?" Jasper looked like he was going to kill Jack. Or maybe he wanted to kill me. "No! He didn't! Not any of us!" I was trying to take the focus off of Jack so I played the girl on girl card. "I let Rose eat me out though." It came out of my mouth before I had realized exactly how I said it. "You did….what?" Jasper looked even more confused. And then he must have gotten a visual because his eyes got that lusty look that they got when he wanted sex. "So, how was it…for you? I mean…with a girl." He was almost as old fashioned as Edward when it came to same sex relationships. "Well, it was my first time…you know…..with a girl. It was pretty mind blowing."

"Hmm. Do you think?" He kissed me once on the lips. "That maybe I could see it sometime?" He kissed me again. "Wow. You're ok with this then?" I wasn't sure what to think since he seemed so angry just a moment earlier. "Well, I am definitely not ok with Jack being the one 'teaching' you girls how to 'touch' each other, but I am ok when I take him out of the picture." He let out a deep breath and started to continue to speak when Emmett and Rose burst through the door. "That's exactly what I said, man. Doesn't that sound totally hot? You know. The girls going at it like starving wolves?" Emmett stopped to pretend to breath it all in.

"God, Emmett. Don't you knock first?" Jasper was irritated as his brother. "Bro, I couldn't help it…" Emmett started, but Rose stepped in. "I was bringing him up to talk to him about what happened between all of us when we heard you already talking. So, basically you told him about the yummy details." She was talking to me now. "Do you think Carlisle knows already?" Jasper asked us. "Man, I think Carlisle wrote the book. I mean for God's sake, he has Jack in his own bed with him and Esme. Now that guy is not afraid of being out done by any other man." Emmett definitely held nothing back. "Speaking of being out done. Haven't Edward and Bella been up in the little bro's 'love nest' for a while now?" He thought out loud.

"Yeah, I guess we have been. At least we were until we heard about the adventures of Esme, Alice and Rose." Edward appeared in the door way with Bella pressed to his side. "Well, actually I heard you guys talking, and I told Bella about it, but hey, that explains a lot more about why Bella's dreams were so real the other night."

"Yeah, that is still so weird that Bella saw everything, and she wasn't even there. You must say that Jack has some very useful talents." Alice said, earning a growl from Jasper. "You know what I mean sweetie. To use against Victoria. I wonder if he can get into her mind as well as bring her in to his?"

"See, that's what I mean about not trusting him. Other than trying to take my woman, he could be communicating our tactics though his mind to Victoria." Jasper was still so suspicious of him. "I don't know about that. Like I told you about the connection I feel to him. I don't feel any spiteful feelings in his mind. I don't see…." I continued. "That's the trouble. You don't see anything right now…..because he is blocking all of our powers!" Jasper shouted. "I still see some. Not all, but some things, and he is not bad. Please, Jasper. Please all of you. You have to trust me on this." I begged.

"She's right, you know. He's not evil. I have seen evil in my time. In my human life…with Royce. The way he tore into…" Rose started to shake just thinking about her sordid demise as a young human. "It's ok, Rosie. I'm here." Emmett whispered into her ear trying to calm her. "No! It was never ok what he did, and he deserved every bit of sweet torture I gave him, but the way Jack was…with us. He was gentle and loving, but in a pain all of his own. He has a good soul. And yes, I said soul. I believe we still all have one. It's what keeps us together."

"God I don't want to think about you girls and Jack!" Emmett shuddered. "But I do think Rose has a point about him being on our side. Hell, even I sensed James' evil side the first time we met in the clearing. But I never sensed it on Jack. A little suspicious. Yes. Evil and out to get us. No."

"Fine, you all win even though Edward and Bella are half naked making out in our bed. Wait! Edward! Ewwww!" Jasper caught a glimpse of butt crack. "Bella's hot." Rose said as she looked at me. "I'm starting to see what Edward sees in her. She's fearless. Look at her dominating Edward. She's like…all over him. What are they…ohhh. Ok, I think we need to leave them alone. Let's go see what Carlisle, Esme and Jack are up to?" Rose walked out of our room, with us following.

We knocked on Carlisle's door before entering. We had seen enough of Edward and Bella, and didn't need to see anymore. "Come in!" Esme yelled. We are just discussing the new developments. Oh, and yes, Carlisle knows everything about the Jack situation." Esme smiled. Of course, they had heard everything that we just had said.

"Jack walked in from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. He was pulling his shirt over the top of his head as he started to talk. "You are right you know, about me having a connection with Victoria." He started. "I knew it." Jasper growled. "Stop." I put my hands on his chest. "Hear him out."

"Thank you, dear Alice." Jack continued. "I can't quite explain it, but I think it has to do with my brother being Victoria's mate. I was very connected to him, and it seems that I am connected to those that were close to him. And I can feel her getting closer to us. She is still far away, but advancing pretty rapidly. It wasn't until he showed a twinge of excitement when he said that Victoria was getting closer that I started to understand the real connection between the two of them. It's like I almost saw what he was remembering. "You were close to her, too, weren't you?" I suddenly saw it all too clearly. But how could I? It was the two of them….together in…ohhhhh! "You had sex with her! You had sex with Victoria!" I showed the biggest display of disgust on my face. I was jealous! I was infuriated with him, but how could I be when I was really with Jasper? Did I love them both? Oh shit!

"What the hell did I just hear about Jack and Victoria? And I thought I heard Alice say….." Edward had shut his mouth as soon as he had realized that I didn't say, what he heard, out loud. He had heard my thoughts because Jack was flustered enough to lower his shield. He just looked at me with wide eyes, and shook his head with a warning that it would definitely end badly.

"You had sure as hell better start explaining yourself before we tear you apart like we did your dear brother!" Emmett yelled ringing his fists. "I'll go first." Jasper bared his teeth and started to lunge at Jack. "Please stop! Let him tell his side!" I begged as Jasper pushed me aside. "She's right, everybody just stop!" Carlisle put his hand up to quiet everybody in the room. "I still do not believe he came here to hurt us, or he would have done it already when he first shielded our powers. Jack, go ahead, tell us why you have been with holding information." Carlisle said calmly now as everyone stopped to listen.

"Ok, I will tell you even though it's been hurting me. It hurts me to talk about it still. Victoria was mine long before James found her. Before he found us together. She was still human and I loved her for it." He stopped when we all gasped at what he had just divulged to us. "She was still human? Like me? And you were with her?" Bella spoke up. She looked almost hopeful for him. Oh, she didn't think…..I'll tear her apart if she tries to take him. I thought. _God, Alice, get a grip. Oh crap, Edward can hear me. _But he was used to blocking us out, and he was paying very close attention to Jack's story. It seemed they had a lot in common. Jack told us about how they spent their time together, and when they had first made love while she was still human.

"And then James found us out. He had always been so jealous of me in the first place, and being my brother, he had the same taste in women I suppose. So, he planned on turning her so he could take her away from me. I tried to hide her away, but he used his vampirical attributes to lure her out, and then he killed her!" He started to weep. "Of course, at first, we were still together after her change, but her blood lust so strong. It was much stronger than other vampires. I couldn't satisfy her enough anymore, and James could! She said I was too kind for a vampire, and that she loved his bad side. And James was so much more understanding than I was about her killing anything and everything. I just wanted my sweet Vicki back. And she would never be back! So you see, I still love Victoria, but I will always be grateful for what you all did to James. May he rot in hell!"

"I am so sorry." I cooed as I hugged him. I didn't care if Jasper was in the same room. And I planned on letting him weep on my shoulder for as long as he needed. "I've got a plan." I whispered, just as it came to me. "What is it?" Jack asked weakly. "I can't say yet. Not until I talk to the girls. Do you mind putting your shield back up. Please? I don't need the boys getting in the way of my plan. I need it to be a secret for now, or it may not work." I was still whispering to low for anyone to hear.

I then looked at Jasper and gave him a reassuring smile. He smile back at me and nodded. "I had no idea." He mouth to me. "No idea. I feel so bad for him. What if James had gotten to you?" Jasper was feeling really bad about doubting Jack. "Please stay with him." I asked Jasper as I kissed him on the cheek. "I will." He seemed to understand and stepped closer to Jack. "Bella, Rose, Esme. I need you girls now more than ever. We are going to save this family!" I left the room with the three of them following behind. _And we are going to save Jack._


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that Jack's secret about Victoria is out in the open, can the Cullen's really still plan to stop her attack? Or will Jack switch alliances? Alice thinks she has a plan that will work. Let's just hope that her blurry visions do not give her a false sense of accomplishment, and further complicate the situation. And what about the insatiable Bella and Edward? Will they be able to separate long enough to even to even help out now that they are 'doing it'?**

**You will just have to keep reading to find out. **

**I want to thank you all for my reviews. I love to get them and I am very glad you like the story. And also I want to thank you for adding me to your favorites' lists.**

**Remember, if you are too young to read, and those of you who are, know how old that is, then please do your homework or watch a 3D movie or something. Aren't those the coolest?**

**Also, I have to remind everyone that I do not own SM or her characters. I just like to make them happy. **

**BPOV**

Edward's hand slipped off of mine as Alice asked, no, ordered the girls to follow her out of the room. I could hear his sigh of discontentment as our bodies got further and further apart. It almost hurt me to be away from him now that we had an even stronger bond than before. I stopped to put my hand over my heart. It was actually starting to ache a little.

"It will get better with time. You will learn to be away from him when you have to be." Alice said as she saw my display of emotion. "You mean, you feel it, too? How do you stand it?" I asked her. "We all feel it. We just learn to deal with it." Rose interrupted. "But, life goes on. Or, I guess existence goes on with us." She added with a hint of malice in her voice. I wanted to ask her why sometimes it sounded like she hated me, but Esme interrupted those thoughts. "You are a strong, young women, Bella. You can, and will have to withstand a lot more than a little separation anxiety once….." Esme stopped when Alice shot her a warning glance. "Once what?" I tried to pry into their little inside conversation. "It's nothing. You will be fine. You are always…fine." Alice patted me on the back and continued to walk to one of the outer buildings on their property. I straightened up, took a deep breath and followed her, along with Rose and Esme. The breathing helped me with the dull ache that was still inside of me, but I couldn't help but wonder what Alice and Esme were talking about.

Alice already had the lights on in the huge room when I walked into it. "Wow, what is this place?" It looked like a surplus store on the back end and a big open space in the front. "This is our supply and training room." Alice said nonchalantly. "Why do you need a training room? You are stronger that any human, you would just need it for….." I stopped realizing that she must have seen this coming. "Alice, did you know?" I cringed, not wanting to hear her response out loud. "Along time ago...I had a vision that a man would come along and steal my heart. I also had a vision of a woman who would come to fight me for him. Right after that is when I had the vision of Carlisle and his family coming to help me fight…" Alice stopped suddenly and stared like she was becoming comatose. "Alice!" I ran to her first, but Rose got to her before I could, and caught her falling backwards. "Alice, what is it?" Esme sounded very concerned.

"What if it wasn't Jasper that I had seen in my vision? What if it is not Maria that is coming for him some day? What if it was supposed to be…..No, no, no…..it can't be! What if I chose wrong?" Her eyes started to widen. She just kept chanting 'no, no, no.' "No way, Alice. You and Jasper are meant for each other, and that is why we must fight. For you and Jasper, for me and Edward, Rose and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle….." I kept naming them off and then I added. "For Jack and Victoria."

Horror shot through Alice's face when I uttered those words. She turned to me. Red started to fill the whites of her eyes. She started to growl. "Only a stupid human would say something as volatile as that. I know you want him for yourself. Ever since he said he 'fucked' Victoria while she was still human, you thought you might have a chance with him. Isn't Edward man enough for you? Well, is he?" She spat out the words, and they hit me like venom if it were to pierce my skin. Those words actually burned me as she bore those crimson eyes into my very alive soul. "Alice. Stop that, you are scaring the poor girl. You don't mean those things. You love Jasper, and he is your true mate. I feel it, as well as Bella does." Esme, the mother of us all, wrapped her arms tightly around Alice's small frame and whispered into her hair. "You were always meant to be part of our family. Both you and Jasper."

Alice's eyes started to lose some of the red in them, and she stopped and gave me another horrifying look. But this wasn't one of resentment or hate. It was one of sorrow. "I know you're right, Bella." She said weakly. And that is all she said as she got up and walked to me slowly. I think she was trying not to frighten me any more than she already had. Esme started to pull her back, probably thinking she was just trying to quietly rip my head off, but Alice waved her off. "I'm ok, Esme." She smiled at her reassuringly. She grabbed me and pulled me to her, and hugged me as tightly as she could without breaking me.

"I'm so sorry. Ever since Jack came here, I've just felt like there has been something missing in my life that I didn't know I needed…." She broke off mid sentence as if she heard…or felt something tugging at her. Her 'women's intuition' had seemed to get a lot stronger now that Jack had appeared in our lives. "You all feel it, too?" She asked. We all shyly nodded as she looked around at us, and then she dropped her arms down to her sides and looked to the ground. "Is he just messing with all of our heads? Is that it?" Rose grimaced. "And to think I was thinking it was just me…at first…when he showed up at our door. I was thinking he was coming for me…." Rose said vainly as she often thought of herself. But I had to say that she was also kind and giving in return, even if she didn't think of me kindly most of the time. I had hoped that wouldn't last long. I already thought of her, Alice and Esme as my sisters.

"Well, then, I guess that settles it. Since we are all under Jack's spell, if he meant to do it or not…." Alice tried to shake off the feeling that he did this to us on purpose. I knew what she was thinking because I thought the same thing. I didn't want to believe he would do such a hurtful thing either. He was too loving, and he hurt like we did. He loved like we did…. "Bella?" Alice was in front of my face looking up at me when I came out of me own head. "Sorry…daydreaming again." I said apologetically.

"Ok." Alice smiled at me as she started over in explaining the outline of her plan. "So, as I said earlier. We are all under Jack's spell. He clouds our vision, he blocks our minds, he steals our hearts…." She stopped to breathe out again. "Why couldn't he or didn't he do the same to Victoria to get her back?"

"That's it!" I growled out in excitement making even Alice jump a little. "We channel our feelings outward to Victoria, getting rid of our emotions towards him, and making her want him just as badly!" The whole room was silent. "Is that even possible?" I asked meekly.

"As I was saying…" Alice totally ignored me and continued her conversation, and then she smiled at me. "Is exactly what Bella just said!" She winked at me. "Sorry." I told her again. "Well, let's just hope it works, Bella." Alice added. "We need to start working on this now. All of you, try and expel the feelings you feel toward Jack. We need to try and push them away from us. We are all powerful in our own way. You too, Bella, even if your not a vampire…..yet." Alice smiled at me knowing that's what I've always wanted, but Edward had to get over his guilt of ending my life as it were.

We spent the next few hours formulating possible scenarios that would make us successful in our endeavors to sever our emotional ties to Jack, and to make Victoria love Jack again while not letting her want to destroy us in the process. Wow, that was a mouthful. And I was becoming more and more exhausted. I mean this was really a lot to plan in a short amount of time. _I wonder what Edward is planning for us tonight. The things I want to try…God, focus Bella, focus. _I shook my head wondering what the others really thought about what we were doing.

"I really want this to work. It would be such a shame if we had to kill Victoria, especially now that we know she was supposed to be Jack's intended mate, and not James'." Rose was trying to channel her inner diva, and expel all emotions by only thinking of her self and material objects. Before, I always would have thought she would be the one not to be caught in Jack's web of love and lust. I actually thought she had no true feelings for….anyone. Not even Emmett. But that was, in fact, before I really, really knew her. Inside, I could see that she was a very deep, emotional and giving person. That's why Emmett spent every waking moment being nothing but totally and completely devoted to her. Well, it was that and hunting. The boy had an insatiable appetite in both the forest and in the bedroom.

"Me, too. I hope it's a win, win." Esme was sitting cross legged on the training mat doing breathing exercises. She was mumbling her own affirmations, "I belong to Carlisle, not Jack. My heart is Carlisle's. I love Carlisle. My family is my rock. I am grounded. I belong here." Apparently she was trying to focus her mind on Carlisle, and forget about Jack. But I knew even though she loved and cherished every inch of all that is Carlisle, that it would take a lot more focusing and power to erase Jack from her mind, especially when Carlisle let him into their bedroom.

"I think we are on the right track, girls. If I focus on Jasper's face, and remember the first day that we met, I feel less attached to Jack's heart. I recall the way Jasper took me in the alley of the bar I first saw him in. The way he wrapped my legs around his waist and how I impaled myself on his…" She raised her hands in the air and stretched upward. "God, I need Jasper right now." She breathed. I started laughing. "I think we are learning how to detach ourselves. Now what about helping Jack focus on attracting Victoria again?" I asked all of them as I was missing Edward a whole lot at the moment.

"You're right, Bella. We need to bring Jack in now. We need him close to us to really know if we succeeding in our plan." Esme open the door and yelled for Jack to come and join us. "Do you think this is a good idea? All of us in here alone with Jack? Without our men? They can't hear us from the house with the door closed…" Rose started to smile, and then shook her head. "See, I am too weak. I don't know if I can resist him." Her smile turned to one of lust.

"Yes, you can and you will. If you love our family, you will." Alice warned her. "But, if we just slip a little while testing this theory, then we can start again tomorrow. At least we will know what works and what doesn't." Alice smirked. "You a very bad girl, Alice. But you do have a point. Try and try again, as they say…" Esme looked absolutely devilish as she smiled at Jack running through the door.

"Snap out of it, girls. Jack, stop doing…that." I yelled as I gestured toward the panting female vampires next to me. "Why am I the only one that still has my head on straight? Why is it that only I can do this without losing my mind, and without forgetting I belong to my one true love?" I asked as I moved to Jack and brought my face to his. "See, my lips are almost touching Jack's lips, and I am not forgetting who I am…" I stopped suddenly when I felt it. The heat rushed through my body, forming in the center of my stomach and moving slowly downward to my moistening core. "I..I…need you…. you need to step back!" I yelled with all of my might as he smirked at me not moving an inch. "You were saying, Bella?" Alice was giggling at me. "Do you see what we mean now, Bel-la? It's not so easy now, is it?" Alice carried out my name taunting me.

"Yes, do you see now…Bella?" Jack brought his hand down and gently brushed the area in between my jean clad legs. "I can't help myself when I am around all of you. I have all four of you here now with me, and I can smell each of your distinct arousals. I'm sorry I have failed you all again. Please forgive me for….." He whispered the last part into my ear as his fingers started to move in a circular motion. "Stop….please…I can't…stop." I begged. He had me locked under his spell. I never knew he was this powerful. All I wanted to do was to grab his hair and pull him to me. So….I did. Before I knew it I was attacking him with my lips. I could hear the other girls giggling with pleasure as I tasted his lips, his neck, his….scent. I didn't care about anything else at the moment. I wanted…Jack? _Wait a minute. I wanted Edward, not Jack. _I thought as I pushed him away with all of my might. "NO!" I yelled as loudly as I could. My shrill voice must have brought the girls back to reality as I saw there eyes flutter and their heads shake quickly back and forth. They were coming out from under his spell.

"You've got to stop this…now, Jack. We have been working for hours trying to control our urges around you so we can help you, and help….." I stopped when Alice shushed me. "What?" I said to her face as I glared back at Jack. "He has a right to know. We are trying to win this war by helping you reunite with Victoria." I said as he interrupted me. "So it doesn't end badly…..for her." He finished. We all four just laughed at him when we finally got through his thick vampire skull. _Bingo, you idiot._

"Ok. ok. I love her so much. Please help me save her. I don't want her to die. I love her." He breathed out. "No more fucking around. I will win her back. Please show me how." He suddenly got serious. "Ok, start with releasing us completely from your 'love' spell." Rose demanded. "Yes, as much as it hurts, I want you to do that…please." Alice spoke up. I knew she had the strongest tie to him, but she was willing to give him up for his true happiness. "Ok, then let's begin." Esme stepped in front of him. I just nodded at them when they prompted me to step closer again.

Jack closed his eyes. He looked like he was under heavy concentration. "I don't know if I can do this." He said, sounding like he was going to face his own defeat. "You need to learn how to control your powers! Do it for Victoria, Jack! Do it for her!" I commanded him. "You can and you will do this or she will be ripped apart. Do you understand?" Esme yelled at him next. She was good at playing the 'tough love' type. "Ok, I'll try again." He sighed closing his eyes tightly and taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly a wind blew though the building. I thought that strange because there were no open windows. I felt my body cool down, and my stomach relax. "I think it is working." I whispered knowing they all could hear me. "Yeah, me too." Alice let out a breath of relief as her small frame relaxed and hunched over. Soon the other girls were doing the same as Alice. "Thank you, Jack." I smiled at him. "Now let's get your mate back."

"Bella!" I heard Edward yelling my name and his voice getting closer. Suddenly the door was ripped off the hinges and thrown back into the rocks somewhere. "Bella, are you ok? I heard a faint screaming, and realized it might be you! I came as soon as I could." Edward was breathing heavily and his eyes were looking back and forth in a fast motion searching for danger. "Jack, what are you doing to my Bella? And why does she smell like sex!" He growled started to lunge at Jack. "She's mine. Mine!" Edward was going into dominant male mode as I yelled at him. "I am not some object that you can just claim, Edward! And Jack wasn't doing anything to me. We were teaching him how to control his urges…I mean powers." I explained stepping in front of him to block his view of Jack. "Then why do smell like that, Bella? You are making me so crazy right now!" Edward was whining a little. "It was necessary, Edward. And we succeeded in Plan Number One of getting Jack to control himself. Now control yourself, and fix that door!" I poked my finger into his chest. "Go on!" I yelled when he didn't move. "Fine!" Edward turned away from me and slinked away. He looked so adorable with his bottom lip sticking out. And it was such a turn on. I'd definitely have to make it up to him later. _God, I love having sex with him! _I was so glad I was immune from Edward's mind reading. He would probably think I was a sex addicted. Or a wanna be sex addict.

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" Carlisle came though the doorless frame. Jasper and Emmett were following behind. "Yeah and what's wrong with Edward. He's over by the rocks mumbling at himself, and reshaping a door." Emmett snickered as he looked at me. "What..did..you..do, Bella?" Emmett saw everything for what it was. He sniffed the air. "Yep. Exactly what I thought, human pus….."

"Emmett! Don't you dare finish that sentence, or God help me I'll…" Rose was threatening to punch Emmett out if he kept talking. I think she was a little jealous that he liked the smell of my arousal. "Stop throwing God into the mix, Rosie. He's not coming to save the damned!" Edward yelled when he walked back carrying the newly shapen door. "God, Edward, you're not damned. How many times do I have to tell you that you're blessed with a second chance." I met him half way across the path, and grabbed his free hand, and kissed it. "I'll give you second chance!" Edward roared and scooped me up, one handed, onto his shoulders, earning a small yelp from me. "I'm not going to put you down until I get you back into my bed." He laughed wickedly, and put the door down.

"Hey, Edward, we are still training, remember?" Alice finally spoke up. She had been talking to Jack and Jasper about possibilities of telekinetic travel, or astro projection into Victoria's subconscious. "I think you can handle the training for a little while, Alice." He smirked at her as he started to take me towards the house. He held my legs firmly as he sped back ducking under the door way as he went into the bedroom so I wouldn't get knocked out since I was still riding on his shoulders.

"You can put me down now, Edward." I told him as he walked us towards the wall. "I think I like you up there." He said as he quickly used one hand to spin me around to the front of his neck with my back against the wall. "See, perfect access." He chuckled, blowing his cool breath over my center. All of the sudden, wetness started to flood out of me. I was so aroused by the way I was just floating there with him holding me up by his shoulders breathing on me. "Edward…" was all I could breathe out as he ripped my jeans and panties right off of me.

"What is it, Bella? I want you to tell me what you want." He made sure to breath out the words so I could still feel him breathing on my pulsating core. "I…..I…..I want you to lick me." I whined as he ran his tongue across my soaking wet core. "Is this what you want? Do you want me to just lick you, or do you want something else?" He was playing a game now, and he was doing very well by keeping himself under control. "Something else!" I yelled getting frustrated with his close proximity and not feeling him on me. "Please!" I added.

"Bella, you haven't really explained to me exactly what it is that you want, so let me try and help you elaborate." He was messing with me so badly that I wanted to grab his tongue and shove it in me just to shut him up. _That's it! _"Ok, I can tell you what I want, Edward." I said with my most seductive voice. It must have worked because I could fell him shiver under my thighs. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue." I growled as he quickly started to run his tongue on me again. "That's it. Yes!" I was new at this talking dirty thing so I concentrated on what to say next. "Uhhh….Yeah, suck it, suck my clit, Baby. Right there!" I giggled a little thinking how this may have sounded a little corny. "You are so hot, Bella. Keep talking like that. You are doing great." He mumbled into me as he shoved his tongue in and out of me.

I screamed in ecstasy as he continued his ministrations. "Make me come, Edward." I half whispered unable to breathed anything else out. He obeyed my request, and my thighs started to quake. He licked up every last drop and brought me down onto the bed. "You ok, beautiful?" He looked right into my eyes and asked me that. I thought I would cry seeing his worrisome eyes. He wanted to make sure I was ok when he hadn't even been satisfied.

"Y..yes, I am. But…." I looked at him questioningly. "Seeing your face and feeling your body move the way it did, Bella, is enough. I don't need anything else." He tried to act humble as I saw through his bullshit. "Fuck that, Edward. Flip us over, and take this like a man!" I growled out, making him look at me in disbelief. "Strip!" I commanded. "But I am laying under you." He tried to make excuses. "Edward, you will not loose control. I am in control, and you are a vampire for God's sake. You can, and will find a way to do this….STRIP FOR ME!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Ok, ok." He chuckled and did a backbend, raising me up in the air. I squealed, shocked. It was a wild ride. He slipped out of his pants before I could even see what he was doing. It was then that I noticed something poking me in the back. _He took his underwear off, too. _I mentally growled in delight. "Shirt, too. I want to see you….all of you." I smiled wickedly.

He lowered me back down and watched me like he was waiting for my next demand. I just looked back at him admiring every curve of his chest and face. He was pale and beautiful, like an angel. Even his hard as granite features looked softened by his smile. His crooked smile that wanted to drive me crazy at the moment. I knew he was doing it on purpose. "Well?" He asked in anticipation. "For someone that has all the time in world, you sure look like your running out of patience, Mr. Cullen." I slithered down his body until I was face to face with his rock hard member. My tongue swiped across the tip much like he did to me earlier.

"Bella." He breathed. "Don't stop." "I wasn't planning on it." I smiled as I decided to shock him and impale his length into my mouth. He gasped as he went deep into my throat. I was proud that I wasn't gagging yet. I moved my mouth back up, letting him almost come out of it, and then I dove back down. He let out almost a deep growl as I used my tongue to extend to the base making it feel like I was swallowing him whole. This was coming to me so natural as I started to suck on him like I was sucking on a lolly pop. I even made a popping noise as I reached his tip.

"Bella, please…" This time Edward was at a loss for words. "Please, what? Tell me what you want…Edward?" I tried to play with him like he played with me. "Fuck it, I'll just show you what I want." He sounded like an animal as he growled and lifted me up and placed me gently on his shaft. "God Edward, like this." I instructed as I pushed hard onto him. He had so much control, and I just wanted to show him that he didn't have to be that gentle. He watched me while he licked his lips as he let me move on him as hard as I could. "So tight…stop for a second." He grunted as I slowed to let him calm a little. Besides, at this rate, I wouldn't have lasted long either. "Is this better?" I asked as I rode him slowly making sure to go up and down as dramatically as possible. "Oh, yeah." He grinned with his eyes closed.

He put his hands on hips to keep us at a steady rhythm, and then started to tighten his grip a little as I sped up again. He suddenly sat up and started to suck on my breasts making me bounce on him a little more erratic. Then I totally lost it when his hand buried itself in between us and started to rub on my clit. I screamed in ecstasy and I pushed him deeper inside me as my juices ran outward causing him to do the same inside of me.

We sat there panting and held each other. "Bella, that was….." Edward whispered in my ear causing goose bumps to form on my neck. "Hot as hell?" I finished for him. "Yeah, hotter than hell. You are my sex Goddess." He laughed. "Well, then you are the God of Sex." I laughed back.

As we laid there on our sides, facing each other and talking about whatever popped into our heads, I saw Edward shift his head towards the door. "Alice is calling us back." He sighed and got off of the bed pulling me up with him. "You want to shower with me." He looked so hopeful when he asked me. "Of course, Silly boy. You never have to ask, you know." I walked in front of him and shook my bare ass on purpose. Hearing his little yelp under his breathe made me laugh quietly as he followed me to the shower.

We finally made it back to the training room where I had noticed the door had been replaced. "Welcome back, guys." Alice was raising her eyebrows at us. "You know, even I wanted to ravage Jasper after Jack's little intervention, but I stayed and worked on this plan." She smiled even though she meant what she had said. "And, we have some good news." Emmett excitedly interrupted as Rosalie shushed him and Alice jumped on his back covering his mouth with her hand. "I am telling them." She said.

"Jack felt Victoria. I mean he felt her mind. It's hard to explain…Jack? Tell them." Alice had a huge smile. I could tell she was proud of this accomplishment. "Well, I focused on Victoria, and where I thought she may be. I pushed my mind out to hers as I thought of out making love to her for the first time." He stopped and sighed, no doubt thinking of the act of what he had just said. I looked over at Edward and smiled. And then I looked down to my ring and my smile grew.

"Go ahead." Alice told Jack. "Well." Jack cleared his throat. He sounded emotional. "I had never forgotten one tiny detail of our first time together, and I pushed those thoughts at her. And then I felt a joined mind returning the memories to my mind. We were almost having...mind sex…so erotic." He stopped again as his throat sounded dry. "And then she was gone." He almost looked like he had a tear in his eye.

"So, it was really her?" I asked. "Yes, I believe it was. I mean someone could have been mirroring my thoughts, or hell, I could have been mirroring them myself, but I actually felt another mind in there with me. I believe it was my Vicki." His voice cracked. _What a softy._

"Yeah, it was almost like he was in a trance. Like he wasn't even here. His body was, but when we tried to bring him out of his 'mind', it was like we were talking to an empty shell. I think he actually teleported out of his body for a minute." Jasper was speaking now. And he was clearly interested in what had just transpired. "I couldn't FEEL his emotions at all." I said quietly.

"Sounds like you definitely had a breakthrough. When are you going to try again?" Edward spoke up for the first time. He didn't have much to say to Jack since the incident when I dreamt of the girls with Jack. But, I will definitely have to thank Jack for that someday. Without that reality dream he implanted in my thoughts, Edward would never know what it was like to feel….sexually. Hell, I might even be still just sticking my butt out in front of his face trying to get him to notice me in that way. Even though I will still do that….. I smiled as I thought of Edward for the thousandth time in two minutes.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Edward nuzzled his lips on my ear. "She is thinking about sex, Edward. I can feel it." Jasper shifted in uncomfortably in his jeans. But he was smiling at me, and then let out a playful growl at Alice. "Darlin'?" He said as he walked over to Alice. "If you don't take care of this soon, I'm going to have join in on Bella and Edward's fun." Jasper chuckled, looking at his jeans, as Alice raised her eyebrows and looked over at me an Edward. "Interesting." She laughed. Then she changed back into her serious mode, and looked at the others. "I think we have made a great breakthrough today. Jack, you have a powerful gift. And I feel very positive that you will get your Vicki back if you just keep trying. I, however, need to take care of something." Her teeth spread across her face into a smile as she led Jasper towards the house.

"I should take you home." Edward whispered to me bringing me back to reality. "Ugh, I know. Charlie is probably wondering when the big shopping trip with the girls will be over." I giggled. Alice had kept in contact with Charlie letting him know how our 'out of town shopping trip' was going. She had my dad wrapped around her tiny finger.

"You kids go ahead. Emmett, Rosalie. You two can go…do whatever it is that you want to do, too." Carlisle waved off Emmett and Rosalie seeing that they were already aching to be alone. "We will keep Jack company and help him work on things for a while." Carlisle and Esme were such great parents. Even I felt like one of their own when I was near them.

We pulled up to my house only to see the all of the lights still on. "He needs to talk to you, Bella….talk to us." Edward looked a little confused. Now that Jack had let down most of his defenses, Edward's and Alice's gifts were once again prominent. "I don't know how Alice missed this." Edward frowned. _Well, at least Edward's gift. _"Tell me what's wrong, Edward." I was starting to get a sick feeling in my stomach. Was my dad ok? Were we ok? Edward didn't answer me. Instead he tried to give me a half comforting smile, and grabbed my hand tightly as we walked toward the door….

**I apologize for the cliffie, but I really wanted to get this out, and it seemed to be getting long. Also, everyday life drama is starting to get in the way of me posting every week. So, I will at least try to post every two weeks. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wonder what Charlie wants to talk about. Could it be that he just wants to know what his daughter has been up to, or could it something a little more complicated? And now that Jack is well on this way to finding a way into Victoria's heart, will he be happy what he finds when he gets there? Will she let him in, or try and rip the 'traitor's' cold dead heart out?**

**You will just have to keep reading to find out. **

**I want to thank you all for my reviews. I love to get them and I am very glad you like the story. And also I want to thank you for adding me to your favorites' lists.**

**Remember, if you are too young to read, and those of you who are, know how old that is, then please do your homework or watch a 3D movie or something. Aren't those the coolest?**

**Also, I have to remind everyone that I do not own SM or her characters. I just like to make them happy. **

**EPOV**

With Bella's fingers laced in mine, we headed to the step in front of her father's house. It was her house to, but I liked to think that my house was as much hers as it was mine. She belonged with me. "Is it bad?" Bella let out a breath as she peered up at me with those huge chocolate orbs. I could actually smell the fear coming off of her. "Just hear him out. There is a lot on his mind." I really couldn't hear him thinking much. His mind was almost as quiet as Bella's to me. But I could detect the changing of directions that he was feeling. "Ready?" I asked her as I lowered my head to kiss her on her forehead. "Yeah, let's get this over with." She sighed as she nonchalantly turned the ring around on her finger so that all you could see was a band. "It's still on the wedding finger, Bella. He will see it." I made her blush. "I didn't think you saw. I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that my dad..." She tried to explain. I know she didn't want to hurt my feelings. "I know, and I am here with you. Let's here him out, and then we need to tell him." I searched her eyes for any signs of comfort in what I said. But, I saw nothing. "Let's go." I let out a defeated sigh.

"Cha….I mean…..Dad, we're back. Edward brought me!" Bella yelled, not seeing or hearing him. "In here, kids." Charlie called from the kitchen. He was at the table cleaning one of his shotguns. _Just fanfuckingtastic! _I thought while picturing him blowing a non leathal blow right through me, and then freaking out when I looked like a walking zombie. "Why are you smiling like this is a good thing? What are you thinking?" Bella asked hissing quietly through her teeth. "Tell you later." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, Bells. Glad you're home." Charlie said, looking up and smiling at her. "Oh, hi, Edward. How have you been? How was the camping trip?" He asked me waiting for an honest answer. I had almost forgotten that Alice told him that I went with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper camping while the girls were shopping. "Oh, it's always a great time with the guys…Sir." There, I gave him a general, honest answer because we always had a great time camping…and hunting…

He paused for moment and took a breath. I could tell he was stalling. "Well, Bella, Edward, I've got some news." He paused. "Well, what is it, Dad?" Bella's heart start to speed up with anticipation, and I gave her hand a slight reassuring squeeze to calm her down. She began to calm slightly. "Edward?" He started with me. _Why did he have to start with me? This can't be good. Oh, shit it's not good! _I thought to myself just as I finally heard what he was clearly thinking. And he was right. _Shit!_

**BPOV**

Charlie addressed Edward first. I couldn't hear what he was saying at first because of my God Damned thudding heart. So, I tried to read Edward's expression. I read everything from confusion, to clarity, and then on to….._Oh shit! _Edward's face paled, as if that could happen any more than it already was. I decided to take a deep breath and focus on the conversation, at hand, between my Father and my future husband.

"I know you love my daughter." My dad stated to Edward. Edward just nodded dumbfoundedly. "And I take it that you would like her safe." Edward nodded again glancing at me with worried eyes. Charlie sighed and then started to speak again. "We found two hikers dead in the woods. That makes a total of five deaths between Port Angeles and a few miles from here in the last month. So, I think that Bella should go and stay with her mother for a little while…..at least until we catch whoever….or whatever is doing this." Charlie just spilled it so fast that I didn't comprehend what he was saying at first. He wanted to send me away. From Edward. I swallowed trying to get some moisture back into my arid mouth while Charlie waited for Edward's response. And it came rather quickly. "I'll do anything to make her safe, Sir." Edward looked at me and mouthed the words 'Sorry'.

"What? Wait! How can you just send…I mean how can you just let him send me….Wait! What? Why aren't you talking to me directly?" I was questioning them both, looking back and forth rapidly not sure what had just transpired. "Bella…" Edward just breathed out looking like he wanted to die. "What, Edward? Do you think you can just decide my fate for me? You can protect me here. And what about this? Doesn't it mean anything anymore?" I turned my hand over showing my palm so that ring was visible to my father.

"What in the hell is going on here!" Charlie yelled. "Here I am, trusting you to do the right thing by letting my daughter go so she can be safe, and all you are really trying to do is take her away from me?" My dad took his shotgun off the table and cocked it. "Get out, Edwin! Bella! You stay!" He was one pissed father at the moment so, of course we did what he said. "Bella, you take that…THING off!" He stared at my ring like it was an evil talisman. "I am calling your mother. I'm sure she's going to love this one." Charlie had a big grin on his face like he just had a brilliant plan. I heard him pick up the phone and press the faint beeping buttons that would lead him to my mother as I watched Edward walk slowly away from me with his head hung low. It was starting to rain and the drops of water fell onto his hair as he lowered himself into the Volvo. He gave me one last glance as he started the car and sped off.

I walked back in to the house just in time to hear the conversation start. "Hey Rene. Yeah, we're good. Yeah, she's good. Listen, You won't believe what just happened…." I walked away slumped over listening to my dad unfold the juicy details. I was half way up the stairs when I heard my dad stop talking to my mom. "Bella, your _Mother _wants to talk to you." He brought the cordless towards me and handed it over like it was a grenade. I walked into my room and closed the door so I could get buried in silence.

"Hi, Mom." I sighed. "I guess Dad told you about what Edward asked me." I sighed again waiting for all hell to unleash on me. My mother was not one for marrying young. Not since she had tried and failed with my father. But, she recently married Phil, a younger man with a future in baseball. Well, at least in the minor leagues. And she was finally…happy. "Hi, Bella. How are you holding up?" _Huh? _"Bella, you still with me, kid?" She waited and I still didn't answer. She could hear me though because I kept sighing. "Listen, Honey. Your dad told me about the killings, and then he told me about you and Edward." She waited for my response again. I stayed silent and listened. _I bet she is happier about the murders than my marrying Edward. _I decided to make an internal bet with myself. "Anyway, I know you have a good head on your shoulders. I mean, who am I kidding. You were always the adult in our relationship. And the way you talk about him…I would really like to meet him…..." She rambled on for a good while I hummed and ha'd. I honestly did not know what to say. She was saying that she was ok with me marrying Edward!

Edward and I had talked about going to visit my mother during Summer break. But as soon as Summer break had started, Jack showed up and squashed all of our plans, including Alice and Rose's trip to Europe. And all of Jasper's and Emmett's camping trips. Not to mention Carlisle's and Esme's break from all of us. And now they were trying to stop a war between themselves and Victoria. And who knew what side Jack would stand on if given an ultimatum by the Fiery temptress herself. I know I would most definitely choose Edward's side any day. I also realized that if it wasn't for Jack showing up and bringing the strong feelings of Lust and Desire along with him that Edward and I might still be in same old day to day routine that we were always in. So, I silently thanked him for that.

"So, Bella, I do agree with your father on you coming out to stay for awhile. I'm worried about you, Honey." She broke up my internal monologue. "I know your father well enough to know that he wouldn't exaggerate on this. I mean he never was very over exaggerated about anything." She huffed. I started to protest saying that I couldn't leave Edward here, and I would wait until he could come, too, so she could meet him, of course. But she weakened my defenses when she said. "It would make me and your father so happy if we knew you were safe." Of course I told her that I wanted them to be happy and agreed to leave in a few days. I was always putting other's needs before mine. Why should I stop now? "Well, Honey. I can't wait to see you, and I will talk to you in a couple of days. I'll let you go so you can call Edward." She knew her daughter pretty well. "Bye, Sweetie." She made a kissing noise. "Bye, Mom." I said and hung up the phone. I sat on my bed with my back facing the window, getting ready to dial Edward's number.

Before I could push the third button, I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Holy Crap, Edward!" I took a sharp intake of breath and jumped against him. I landed in his lap causing him to get to a little aroused. "Sorry, Love. I was waiting for you to finish talking to you mother…." He whispered listening for Charlie to come up stairs to see what the commotion was. "You were spying on me?" I asked a little more quietly now. "I didn't plan to, but I was waiting for and then you came up still talking to her. I couldn't help it. She seems like a great….." He stopped to search for the words. "Mother? Friend?" I tried to help him out. "Yeah, both, I guess. Like Esme is…to me." He sounded so endearing.

"So, what does this mean, Edward? I have to leave, and you….aren't. I don't know if I can deal…you know?" I started to feel choked up. He turned me sideways on his lap and cradled me. His long fingers gently brushed the hair back from my face. "You father's watching a game. You know it just started." He told me as he listened again to the soft chatter on the big screen. "He's not planning on getting up and he's actually dozing off a little." Edward tried hard to read his thoughts. "We have at least a couple of hours to…you know." He gave me a devilish grin. I just smiled at him slightly, afraid to let out too much emotion because I might start sobbing. And then I gazed into those deep emerald pools of his and knew exactly that I wanted it, too. "Make love to me, Edward. Please."

He didn't even answer me as he laid me on the bed and hovered over me. He looked as if he would do the sobbing as he brushed hips on mine. Once, twice, three times. Each time getting a little more intense. Then he started to kiss me with his mouth open. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. Our lips smashed together, mouths open, tongues exploring one another's. We both thirsted for each other. He ran his hands down each side of my breasts. They kept moving down, feeling with his fingers until he reached the tops of my jeans. I felt him flick at my button and then I heard it hit the wall. "Oops, sorry." He smiled against my lips. And then raised his head up, and gazed at me with hunger in his eyes. His hands went under my shirt and found my heaving breasts. "Just rip it off, Edward. My father might…" I was quieted by his finger to my lips. "He won't. I'm listening to him." He chuckled. "Rip it off? Really?"

"Yes. Really. I want you, Edward. I want you now." I reached off and practically ripped his shirt off. I then fumbled with the button of his jeans, and started to wiggle them off. But he stopped me. "Edward, I said I want….." I whined. "I know, love, but first things first." He grinned from ear to ear. "You asked me to make love to you, so I want to take my time worshipping every inch of your body." He started to massage my breast again as he kissed neck making a slight mark behind my ear. I shivered as I started to roam my hands down his chests to grasp at his jean clad bulge. "Not yet, my love. It is I who his worshipping you, remember?" He brought his hands from under my shirt and grabbed both hands and raised them above my head. He gently lifted off my shirt as he kissed the hollow of my neck. He left my shirt over my wrists so that my arms were still raised above my head. I whimpered a little as he placed small kisses over the tops of my still heaving mounds. Then he reached around to my back and unclasped my bra. He raised my bra up so that my breasts were now exposed. He sat up straddling me as he gazed down at my hardening peaks. "A little chilly, dear?" He smirked as he ran his fingers over my nipples. I thrusted my center up at him in reaction to what he had done. "Not at all. As a matter of fact, I am burning up. I don't know how much more of your 'worshipping' I can take, Edward." I panted.

He responded by diving in to feast on my breasts. He alternative suckling with his mounth and kneading with his hands on each one. I felt almost dizzy as tiny shocks of electricity traveled from my erect nipples down to my core. "Oh, Edward, please!" I panted harder and harder as he continued to flick his tongue back and forth on my nipples. "Oh, Bella. You're so wet. I can smell you." He moved to kiss down my stomach as he kept tickling my breasts with his long slender fingers. He then licked across the top of my jeans. He used his teeth to pull my zipper down. "You smell divine, my love." He growled softly as his nostrils flared. His face was just above my wet, aching core, and I needed him to make his move. But he wasn't ready to quite yet.

He quickly brought his head up and listened for a second. "What's wrong?" I asked hoping it wasn't my father coming to the door or something. I was having a hard time staying quiet after all. "Nothing. He's just snoring, and talking in his sleep. I guess that's where you get it from." Edward smiled and then an evil glint showed on his eyes. He stood up and quickly pulled down my jeans and panties in one swift motion. I kicked them both off onto the floor, as he removed his own jeans, and kicked them off next to where mine lay. "Now where were we?" He pulled me up so I was standing at the end off the bed. He knelt down in front of me and nuzzled h is nose into my core. "So sweet, and still so wet." He mumbled. He finally licked my 'lower lips' digging his tongue inside them. He held my hips steady as he started to light suck on my clit. I was able to thrust like I wanted, but I was guessing he held me steady so I wouldn't. That drove me even more crazy. He continued to explore me with his tongue, and occasionally suck on my little bundle of nerves until I thought I would simple pass out die. He finally let go of my hips and pushed me on the bed. He hovered over me as I took his throbbing rod with my hand and assisted him in entering me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed in slowly. He let out a sigh of relief was he was finally home. He kissed me intensely as we rocked together. He started to thrust a little faster as he brought us both closer to going over the edge. I assumed that it helped him feel more in control knowing my dad was in the other room snoring away.

I then grabbed his ass and used it as leverage so I could pull him in as deep as he would go in. After a few times of ass grabbing and using my legs to push him harder against me, I screamed out. He quickly tried to muffle my screams by letting me bite his hand. Of course, I didn't even leave a mark on his granite skin, but at least my dad didn't come up running with his gun thinking I was being attacked when I was really spilling all of my juices around Edward's swelling member. He didn't come yet though. I was going start to ask him if I had done something wrong by coming so quickly, but he continued to thrust in and out. "Feels…so….good….I …don't….want…it…to….end…." He grunted. Before I knew it, I was coming again, and Edward was shoving his hand at me so I could bite it instead of scream. This time he came with me. We jerked against each other, and I grasped his back with my nails. He chose to strangle my sheets so he wouldn't crush me instead.

"Edward, that was….." I panted still attached to him. "I know, love. I thought so, too. I love you so much." He kissed me with so much emotion. I thought I would cry. We held each other tightly until the sun started to come up. I don't think I even closed my eyes. They were on his the entire time. It wasn't until we heard my dad get up for work that we separated and cleaned up so we could get dressed in case he decided to come in and check on me. Once my dad left, I ran in to take a shower. I let Edward take his own shower while I made me something to eat. I was starving. I realized I hadn't eaten probably at all the day before. So I made some eggs and toast. I was half way done eating when my sweet as hell, sexy fiancé came strolling down the stairs. His hair was wet, with a few stray pieces stuck to his beautiful, marble textured face. "Hungry?" He asked chuckling. "I'm sorry I forget sometimes that I need to feed my human." He looked apologetic. "Oh, but you did feed your human. Last night." I suddenly blushed realizing that I had just said that out loud. "Naughty, Bella. But that was so hot." He was suddenly next to me breathing in my ear.

"I think we need to talk about me leaving." I reluctantly pushed him away from my ear. He was too good at making me forget what I wanted to say. "Ok, but first Alice needs to see us. She has made some more progress last night." He smiled and sat down at the table across from me. I thought for a moment while I took another bite of food. Edward waited patiently and stared at me. I had such a sweet, patient...fiance. I loved that word. Fiance. Just thinking about it gave me goose bumps. "Are you cold, Love?" He asked me so thoughtfully. "I can give you my jacket if you want..." He offered as he started to take his jacket off. "No, it's ok. I'm…ok. I was just thinking about…us." I smiled at him as I twisted my ring around and around. He watched my finger and pursed his lips. "I have an idea." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Why don't I go with you?" He looked up at me hopefully.

I sat there for a moment, not able to move. I was shocked as hell to hear what he had just said. He couldn't leave his family right now, especially for me. I would feel so awful if he left and something happened to them. They needed him. So I didn't even answer him as I got up and washed my plate and fork. I dried my dishes, put them away and turned to him. "Edward…I…" I started to say as he quickly interrupted me. "It's ok, Bella. I know I would just be in the way. You haven't even seen your mom in a while and I want to come and interrupt your reunion. Please forgive me for being so selfish. I just wanted to be you and…"

"Edward!" I yelled to stop him from talking like that. "What?" He looked puzzled. "I want you to come…" I started as his troubled face began to light up. "But." I continued. "But?" He asked. "But, you can't come with me." I answered him with a stern face. I wanted him to come so badly, but I couldn't let myself succumb to my weakness, which was him. "Why not?" He was starting to sound uncharacteristically impatient. "You just can't." And I left it that. He started to say something else, but apparently decided against in as he clamped is mouth shut. I then grabbed my own coat and walked out the door so we could see what Alice had to say.

_Great, no car. _"Need a ride, beautiful?" Edward was suddenly there offering his back to me. "I thought you'd never ask." I laughed as I let him help me up. "I just want to you to know that I won't push you into telling me why you don't want me there with you…until you're ready." He sighed. "I didn't exactly say I didn't want you to come. In fact I said I wanted you to come, but you just can't." I reminded him. "Ok, well that makes a lot of sense." He let out a half chuckle. "You'll see in time that it, in fact, does make a lot of sense." I retorted. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see then." He sighed in defeat. And then I felt him straighten up like he always did when he was just about to start running. But first, he turned his head back towards me and grinned widely. "Oh, and Bella?" He tried to contain the erupting smirk on his face. "Yes, Edward." I cringed a little almost knowing what he was going to say. "I just hope I can still satisfy you on my back since…a…well you know." He raised his eyebrows. "Hold on tight, Love!" He held firmly on my thighs and sped off. _What, he knew?_

**EPOV**

Hell, yes, of course I knew about her getting her jollies on my back. Did she think I couldn't hear her howling my name? Well at least, once. Or smell her arousal? It was…just that before…I wasn't sure how she would react to me knowing. I always thought she would never get on my back again if she knew I knew. But since we started having mind blowing sex, she started to talk a little more openly with me. And now I wanted to have a fun of my own while I ran and she gyrated. I grabbed her thighs as tightly as I could without bruising her, and I adjusted her 'ride' by pulling her center firmly against me. I also shook her thighs a little to assist in the vibration from my running. She knew what I was doing because she started to rub my chest with her hands and she firmly braced herself as her face snuggled the back of my neck. I could feel her hot breath panting behind my ear. It was making me hot as well. And then she surprised me by pulling a trick move. She somehow reached her hands down to my already hard member and pressed them firmly against me. She used my motion of running to let her hands rub and vibrate against me. Before I knew it, we were both howling each other's names while I ran faster and faster. As we both climaxed, I lept to my bedroom window where we entered into my bathroom to clean up. Alice already had Bella's clothes laid out for her on my bed. _Kinky little minx. She always knows._

As we walked down the stairs, after our longer than needed shower, I could hear voices coming from my father's study. "Well, there you two animals are!" Emmett boomed with laughter as we entered through the doorway. "Yeah, here we are." I rolled my eyes at my half-witted brother, and then proceeded to fake yawn and stretch my arm tightly around Bella's waist and pull her protectively into the curve of my side. I looked down at her angelic face to see if she was blushing from what Emmett had said, but to my surprise, she wasn't. Instead she was just grinning from ear to ear. And she was staring at Emmett. And then she spoke…out loud! "Hey Emmett! Is it normal for a vampire to…you know…have multiple…um, you know, for hours and hours? Because, if it isn't then, wow, I have me one very special boy." Bella's grin then turned into a smirk as the guys' mouths, including mine, fell wide open. Rose and Alice ran up to her and grabbed her from me giggling and high fiving each other. "Edward, I worship the 'hard' ground you walk on. You are definitely the "O" king!" Jasper patted Edward on the back. "Whatever, Edward, you're girlfriend is getting a dirty mouth with all of the…" Emmett cleared his throat. "Activities you have been doing lately. You are making me look bad." And then he mumbled, shaking his head. "I've got to amp up my game."

When the laughter died down, Carlisle spoke up. "Alice, why don't you share with the rest of us what you were telling me about Jack's progress? And Jack? Where'd he go?" His eyes searched the room for Jack to no avail. "I'll go and get him." I said letting my mind search for Jack's voice. I left Bella and the others to discuss what Alice had discovered. I had already heard it in her mind anyway. So, I followed the faint mumbling of Jack's voice out of the house and across the yard. He was in the training room. And, he was huddled in a corner mumbling something about 'she' being too strong, and he was to weak. But before I tried to reassure him that 'she' wasn't too strong, and he had us to help him, assuming he was talking about Victoria, I realized that the 'she' wasn't Victoria after all. 'She' was Bella! _What the fuck? _And then I lunged at him before he could explain….

**APOV**

"Well, as I was telling Carlisle, Jack has made some more progress. He actually spoke to Victoria. Well, she didn't speak back, but he thinks she heard him speak. And even though it is unproved as of yet that she did, in fact, hear him, she definitely noticed his presence. He said he was certain of it. I wish he was here to tell you all about it…" I suddenly caught a glimpse of Jack…and…Edward in the training room. And what was Edward seeing in Jack's mind? I focused a little harder knowing the others knew what I was doing, and why I stopped speaking. "Oh, no." I said under my breath. But the others caught it. Well, except for Bella. But she knew who I was seeing. I knew her and Edward had that…connection…when something went wrong. And something was definitely going wrong. "Training room! Now!" I screamed as I pulled Bella on my back and darted out of the door with the others right behind me.

I tore open the door just as Edward had before. _Shit! _I thought for two reasons. One, I had to fix the damn door, and two, Edward had Jack's head in vice, ready to twist it of like one of those wind up toys that I had when I was a kid. Funny how you remember those little things about your human childhood like a tiny little wind up duck, and then you can't remember the important things, like why you ended up in an insane asylum in the first place. Unfortunately, I recently had the privilege of seeing James' video tape explanation as to how I escaped the previously mention 'insane asylum'. And here I thought Jack was different than his brother. He sure had me fooled now that I saw his demented mind in action through Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! She was so much like my Vicki when she was human. Please don't kill me for wanting her for myself. Please! I would never let anyone hurt her. I swear!" I heard Jack's pleas for his own life as Edward started to twist. "Stop it, Edward! This isn't who you are!" Bella yelled as she jumped off of my back and started to run towards Edward and Jack. "I love you, Edward. I am yours and you are mine. No one else's!" She put her hands up to him and slowed into a walk. "But he was going to take you away from me." Edward said shakily. "Only if I would go with him. He wouldn't make me go, Edward. He would only 'suggest' that I went with him. And I love you too much for that to ever happen, Edward. I love you too much." She seemed to know this side of Jack better than the rest of us. She stood at Edward's side and bent down to caress his face. "Let him go. Just…let…him…go." She kissed his check.

"It worked." I let out a sigh of relief as I foresaw Edward's decision. He released a scurrying Jack as he grabbed Bella as he buried his face in her chest and just held on to her.

"Not so fast, Jack." Bella snapped her head up and squinted her eyes at Jack as he tried to leave the room. "I thought you were finished with the 'mind control'. What about Victoria? Don't you love her?" She kept her arms around Edward as they stood up together. "Well, do you?" Bella asked Jack. He wasn't responding to her as he turned his back to her and looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, I do." He whispered just loud enough for Bella to hear. "But I'm afraid she might not love me enough back." He added. "Love you enough for what?" Bella looked confused as she tilted her head. "Love me enough not to come and find you and kill you, Bella." He answered her as Edward let out a growl. "Shhh. It's ok, Edward." Bella ran her hands down Edward's arms as she let go of him and stepped closer to Jack. "Kill me? I know she wants me for what Edward did to James, but isn't that why we are here with you now? Aren't you trying to get her to feel the same way you do?" Bella stopped and stood directly in front of him. She brought her fingers to his face and brushed his cheek.

"I spoke to her, you know. I was able to break through her defenses, and I told her I still loved her." Jack shivered at Bella's touch. "Yeah, Alice told us and she said that you thought she heard you? That's great, Jack." She placed both hands on her hips. She gave him the same confused look as she studied his frowning face. "Why aren't you happy about that?" Bella was about to guess the answer. "She spoke back to him, Bella." Edward read his mind before Bella could say it out loud. "Jack, you lied to us? But why?" I interrupted. "What did she say, Jack?" Bella spoke through her teeth. "She said…she said she…loved me, too…and she said…she remembered before…when she was human. She remembered us. But, then she said she loved James, too, and we could be together again once she avenged his death and put his memory to rest. I didn't want to worry you. Alice said you were going somewhere safe for a while, and I though we could handle it then." He let out a puff of air like he had just gotten a huge weight off of his chest.

"Why is everyone always trying to protect me?" Bella sounded angry as we stood there staring at her with obvious looks on our faces. "I know, I know. Human." She rolled her eyes. "So, when are you guys leaving?" I asked as soon as I saw. "Um, it's just me. Edward is staying. Right, Edward?" Bella waited for his response. "Right?" She raised her voice at him. "Bella, I want to go with you, and now Alice has seen it. I should go with you. I…need you…as much as you need me. Please let me go. I love you." Edward was on his way to be crowned Groveling King. And he wasn't going to back down. I saw the whole thing. "Ok, fine. But only because you need me and you love me." Bella smiled. "My mom would love to meet you. But, now to get passed Charlie." Bella was talking to Edward planning the entire thing out her organized head. "Perfect idea, Bella." I said to her before she even said it. "Thanks." She smiled at me. Edward had heard my thoughts, so Bella decided to save her breath. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands. "Let's get us packed to go to Florida." Edward said as kissed her softly on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I know that I am not posting as fast as I would like, so I am probably not posting as fast as you would like either. And I see that I am getting put on favorite author and story lists, but please review. **

**So, I am back. And I am ready to rock with Edward and Bella going to visit the future Mother-in-Law. But if you think they will have a seamless trip, then you are sadly mistaken. It wouldn't be true love for the human and the vampire if disaster didn't at least threaten to cross their paths.**

**This story is for mature audiences only. As it is marked so. Please do not read if you are not old enough. **

**Also I did not create these beautiful characters, SM did, of course. But, can you blame me for creating new adventures?**

**On with it…**

**? POV**

God, why did they have to pick the stickiest place to hide out? My disguise was already starting to melt off my fucking face as I sat on the patio of a café that was near the airport. And it was near dark! He would most definitely hear my thoughts if I waited inside the airport. The boss just said to get proof of where they were staying and then I was out of here. Home wasn't more than a dark abandoned house that I resided in for the time being, but it beat the shit out bungfucksweatsville. As for my partner, he got to hang out in Seattle to make sure the young love birds made there flight. He had called me from the airport bar downing ineffective shots as soon as they had boarded. Of course the roles would be reversed if I hadn't intruded on the intimate dealings of my mistress. She was having what you would call a 'mind fuck' with someone that wasn't even there. But, it was pretty intense for only the little bit that I saw before she discovered me hiding in the door way. I just wondered who it was since her soul mate was ripped apart and burned by the Cullen's.

_The Cullens. _The thought of the name alone made me want to massacre everyone in this town. They are the reason I am not on some far away vacation isle, drinking the weak tourists. They are the reason that I am stuck here with _her _planning a war. I was brought from my murderous thoughts by the phone. "_They've landed." _My partner said on the other end. Now I just had to keep a lookout and wait for their scent.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you're alright with staying at my mother's instead of a hotel? She's mentioned that she has a bright home." I asked Edward for the thousandth time as we unboarded the plane in Florida. "I'll be ok, Love. Besides, she sounded very excited when you told we were staying there." He was recalling the lengthy conversation on the phone before we had boarded in Seattle. And her screaming that almost deafened me when I told her. "Ok. Ok. But if it gets uncomfortable for you then you have to tell me. And then we go to a hotel. Agreed?" I stared into his eyes waiting for an answer. "Agreed." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. We stopped off to get our luggage and then went to get the car that he had rented. "A Ferrari, Edward? Way to blend in." I rolled my eyes in disgust. "You know I love to drive fast, and I thought it turned you on." He flashed me his crooked smile. I blushed profusely at my dirty thoughts of what we could do in this car and glanced away. "See?" He chuckled and sped off.

The supposedly hour long drive took only twenty five minutes as we pulled into Rene's driveway. "Phil must be doing well." I mumbled as I studied the upscale home. It was nothing like I had pictured. "And here you were thinking she would be living by an alligator ridden swamp." Edward smiled at me as he open his door. I swear sometimes he can read my mind, but he just won't tell me. Just as Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car, my mother ran out of the house. "Bella! Bella! Oh I missed you! Come give your mother a hug!" She grabbed me before I could move. "Hi, mom." I grunted trying to breathe. "Oh, and Edward. It's so nice to meet you!" She didn't even flinch from his cool granite texture as she gave him the same welcome that I had. "Phil, get the camera! Hurry, I need some memories." She gushed. "Phil's here?" I thought he was away at practice. I started to worry about Edward being exposed to too many members of my family. "It's ok, Bella, he took leave so he could see you. They're both very excited that you're, well that we're…here." Edward whispered and then chuckled as he read their thoughts. "Ok." I began to breathe again and relaxed my stiff shoulders.

"Hey, Bella, how have you been?" Phil suddenly appeared with the camera as he gave me a hug. "We've missed you. And I see you brought Edward with you?" He glanced between me and Edward in an overprotective fatherly manner. "Nice to meet you, Edward." He said as he shook Edwards hand. Unlike my mother, he flinched when he touched the cool surface of Edwards palms. "Likewise, sir." Edward smiled as he put on the glamouring charm.

A thousand hugs and pictures later, we found ourselves in my mother's brand new kitchen. It was definitely not something I expected my mother to have in her own home, My mother hardly ever cooked when I was with her. "I know what you're thinking, Bella. New kitchen and I never cook? I've been taking some cooking classes." Rene beamed as she explained her surroundings. "You are cooking, and there's still a kitchen?" I teased my mother. "Yes, Missy. I cook. And Phil…likes it." She swallowed waiting for Phil to back her up. "I actually love it, Dear. She gets better with every class." He put his arm around Rene, and kissed her cheek. "See?" Rene smiled even bigger. "I have an idea, Bella. Why don't we both make dinner tonight? You know…together." Rene suggested. "I can't turn this offer down, Mom. I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth." I glanced at Edward and felt sorry for him. He was probably going to have to try some of whatever we cooked. Rene wouldn't let him get away that easy.

We decided to make Lasagna, one of my favorites, but we needed some more ingredients from the store. I decided to go with my mother after Edward listened for any danger and found nothing in particular. Phil needed to catch up on some team planning, whatever that meant, so Edward said he was going to find a park to hunt in while we were gone. While my mother drove, I checked out the muggy scenery, and I noticed a car behind us making the same turns that we were. I figured it was just a coincidence. I am sure we weren't the only ones going shopping tonight. Just as we were parked and headed in to the grocery store, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Edward. _I picked up a scent when hunting! We're not alone! Make up an excuse and get back here now! _

"Bella you're as pale as a ghost! Are you feeling well?" My mother stopped short in front of the door. "Mom, I don't feel so good. Can we do this another time?" I asked weakly as I turned away from her and threw up. I didn't need to fake being sick. All I could think of was that Victoria had found us, and she was going to kill my family. I wish that Edward was more specific in who he smelled because I was freaking the fuck out. "Oh, Bella!" Rene started toward me.

"Oh, Bella, is right. Right where I want her." A cold voice came out of the shadows. It was a male voice, and I recognized it. "Laurent." Is all I could spit out before I felt a prick in my arm and then everything went black.

**EPOV**

I had gone to a National Park several miles from Bella's mother's house. Of course, it didn't take me long to get there. I was getting my fill of blood from a couple of deer when I smelled that familiar musky smell of…Vampire! _Laurent's been here. _I thought he had gone to stay with the Denali clan, so I was confused as to why he would be near here. My phone suddenly beeped, letting me know I got a text. I figured it was probably Bella letting me know she was heading home. But when I looked at my phone, an unusually chill ran through my body.

_Laurent is working with Victoria, and he is after Bella! Hurry!-Alice._

Alice saw it as soon as Laurent decided to make his move. _Please don't be too late! _I pleaded to myself as I ran as fast as I could through the darkness until I saw Rene's car still sitting in the parking lot of the grocery store. Someone was in the car, but it wasn't Bella. Rene was lying in the back seat of her own car. She was unconscious but alive. I smelled a faint scent of a tranquilizer so I knew that's how they took Bella. Rene should be asleep for a while longer. I hoped I could find Bella before Rene woke of and Phil started to come looking for them. The less witnesses, the better. I sniffed the air to find Bella scent, but it was faint. Laurent must have tried to cover her smell from me so I couldn't find them. I decided to follow the medicinal smell from the drug that I assume they shot Bella with also. It was very strong, and I was glad that Laurent didn't remember that we were a family of physicians. Even though I didn't practice medicine, I had majored in it several times throughout my existence. I just couldn't resist the smell of blood like Carlisle could, so I decided I would be saving more lives by not becoming a doctor.

I was jolted from my thoughts as I ran into a clearing. I slowed and took in a breath. The smell of the drug was very strong, and I caught a faint scent of Bella. "Bella!" I yelled as loud as I could hoping that Laurent would at least slow in his tracks from my voice. "Laurent! I know what you are doing, and trust me that I won't let you get away with this!" I yelled again. I looked down to examine something that crunched under my feet. It was a syringe. It was emptied of the tranquilizer. But it wasn't Bella's blood that was on it, it was venom, no doubt Laurent's. _Smart, Bella. _It wouldn't stop Laurent, but it may briefly slow him a little. She must have came to, and acted quickly. I started to run again as fast as I could. I headed in the direction of the venomous scent that I caught on the syringe. I ran for another half hour when I heard her. "You better let me go or I'll kill you!" Bella's tigress voice was spewing forth. She was so funny when she did that. But I couldn't think of that now because she was in grave danger. "She's almost correct, you know!" I yelled as they came into view. He had Bella held again his back as she tried to kick his balls. "Oomf!" Laurent let out a breath as she nailed him dead on. It didn't hurt us like it did humans, but it did create an impact. "Laurent! Let her go, and I may let you live!" I yelled again. This time he stopped and turned to look at me. Bella kicked him again with her heel into his groin. Since his attention was turned toward me, it caught him off guard and got him good. He hunched over and groaned, while Bella wiggled off of his back. As soon as she broke free, I lunged at him. "Bella, get back!" I warned as Laurent hissed at my hard hit. "I thought you were finished with Victoria! How could you turn on Irina?" I questioned him knowing he had found a mate in one of the Denali sisters. "Irina was just a diversion! I have always loved Victoria! And when you ridded me of James, she still loved his brother! Getting rid of Bella for Victoria will make her appreciate me. Make her love me. And then Jack will be next!" He divulged his plan. "She will never love you. She is incapable of love. I've been in her head, Laurent. I know her innermost thoughts. She used you!" I played his mind like a fiddle. And even though I knew she loved Jack in some messed up way. She most definitely would never love Laurent.

"You are lying!" Laurent seethed as he lunged at me. "No, he's not! I've seen it!" Alice came out of the trees. She had Jack with her. Emmett, Jasper and the rest stayed back to plan for war. Laurent stopped when he caught their scent. "You Cullens are all liars. And, you, Jack, will die sooner than I thought." Laurent smirked and turned towards Jack. He lunged at him, but stopped when they connected. "No! It can't be!" Laurent look mortified. He was frozen even, while Jack filled him with the emotions and connections that he had with Victoria recently. "You weren't lying. She will never love me." Laurent looked at me with his eyes filled with sadness. "Irina loves you." I said almost breathlessly. I glanced over in Bella's direction to see to see that Alice had her protected. "It's ok, he isn't going to attack further." Alice motioned to Laurent as she looked into the future. "She's right. I apologize for my actions. Please forgive me. I was duped as you can clearly see. I think I will go back to the Denali's and beg for my forgiveness with them also." Laurent looked at all us, even Jack when he said these things. "You have quite the gift, Jack, to show me all of this. Thank you…for not killing me. I know how much she means to you, too. And I know how much it hurts to betray her like you are. I saw your pain through the feelings you filled me with." Laurent made Jack flinch with the words that were coming forth. "It is not a betrayal. It is necessary. She is wrong to do this to them. And James was wrong before." Jack spat out venom with every word. "Oh, so the vampire has a conscience. I guess it's hard not to with the curse you have. "You called it a gift earlier." Jack reminded him. "Gift, curse, whichever. It's yours to bear." Laurent bowed at him and then us. "I give you adieu. If you can forgive me, I will take my leave now before I get…thirsty…around the human." Laurent called as he sped through the forest.

"Bella! Are you alright?" I went to her and started to pat her down for any injuries. "I'm fine, Edward. Just a little groggy from the tranquilizer." Bella adjusted herself and flinched a little. "Just a little groggy, huh. And sore, I am sure." I smiled at her unwillingness to divulge that she had any pain. "Yes, Edward." She glared at me. "Same old Bella. See, Edward? She's fine." Alice chimed, as she helped Bella up. "Thanks, Alice. Jack. For everything. I need to get Bella back to the car before Rene wakes up and wonders where she is." I said as I cradled Bella in my arms to run off. "She's not awake yet, Edward. Laurent gave her a heavier dose of the stuff!" Alice called after me as I my feet took us quickly back.

I made it back to the car and gently put Bella into the driver's seat. Rene was just starting to move. "I have this, Edward. Get back to the house. I'll be there soon." Bella said. I heard her tell her mom that she had fainted when Bella threw up. Rene was so out of it that she didn't even ask how she got into the car. I thought about tonight's events as I went back to house. I knew that Victoria would be pissed that Laurent left her and went back to Alaska. I also knew that we would have the Denali's on our side now when it came time to fight. And one more thing that I knew now was that Bella wouldn't be safe anywhere until Victoria was destroyed. And we were putting her mother in danger by being here. We would use Bella's illness as an excuse to leave, tonight. It worked out quite well, actually. As soon as Bella and Rene were back at the house, Bella threw up again, and so did Rene. I was sure it was the drugs that they were injected with. They were quite understanding about us leaving as Phil attended to Rene. So, Bella and I headed back to the airport. I was sorry to have to leave the Ferrari behind as we boarded the plane. I would have to get me one when we got back to Forks. I would also have to find a way to get rid of Victoria faster than originally planned. _Sorry, Jack._


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it has taken so long, but I am back on this story. We last left Edward and Bella leaving Florida to come back home to Forks. After giving Laurent the insight on Victoria's wicked ways, Jack has started to feel desolate in the ways of love. Let's just hope his loneliness doesn't get the best of him and his manipulative mind doesn't get to the girls again. And warning…lemon alert!**

**This story is for mature audiences only. As it is marked so. Please do not read if you are not old enough. **

**I own nothing…**

**Let's go….**

**Bella POV**

Edward held my hand the entire flight back to Forks. I sensed that he was afraid to let go so I just grasped back as tight as I could. "I made it, Edward. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to him as he let out a sigh. "I thought you were sleeping, Bella. We still have some time before we land, try and get some rest, ok?" He still sounded worried as he rubbed circles into the back on my hand. "Stop trying to put me to sleep, Edward." I silently laughed. He didn't laugh back. He didn't even smile as he stared intensely into my eyes. "I almost lost you, Bella." He breathed as he cupped his hands around my face. He kissed me with a fiery that I hadn't felt from him before. I could just tell that he had intentions to go much further than intense kissing. And I felt the same. My need for him grew with each swipe of the tongue. I gauged the area around us with my peripheral vision, and I liked what I saw. Hell, I loved what I was feeling. There were only a few other people in the first class cabin that we were occupying since it was so late of a flight. And they were sleeping. Even the flight attendants were no where to be found as they were probably taking advantage of the quietness, so I decided to move over onto Edward's lap.

I straddled his lap, facing him as he pulled the blanket up around us. I continued to kiss him as he moved his hands under my shirt and cupped my breasts. "No bra?" He questioned as he traced one of my taught nipples with the pad of his thumb. "I was supposed to be sleeping, remember? It's in my bag." I smirked as I shivered at the feel of his thumb tracing my other nipple making it match the first. I had changed into loose sweats and a baby-T before we left Rene's so I would be comfortable on the flight. I didn't think it would have been as advantageous to do so until Edward then so easily moved his hands down inside the waste band and used his elongated fingers to massage my clit. "No underwear either?" He chuckled and then muffled my surprised moan with a kiss as he continued to flutter his lovely digits in little circles on my nub. "Fuck me. Fuck me now." I gasped into his mouth as I felt the heat rush to my center. I needed him more than ever. It must have been from the earlier adrenaline rush I had with Laurent because I needed him closer. I couldn't get enough.

I didn't have to ask him again as he quickly unbuttoned his jeans. He must have felt the same neediness as he turned me around with my back facing him. I pushed my sweats to the floor as he somehow managed to do the same with his jeans while sitting under me. He gave me no warning as he pushed fully into me, only lightly putting his hand over my mouth to muffle the expected yelp. I bit down on his hand as he slid in so easily because I was already so wet from his touch. Neither one of us lasted very long as he made little quick thrusts in and out. I especially bit down hard on his hand when he found my clit again with his other hand. We convulsed together and rode out the euphoria. We stayed connected for a few minutes as he hardened again inside of me and we repeated our constant euphoric state over and over again.

"I think I came like five times." I whispered to him. We were redressed and back in our own seats as the captain came on the speaker telling us to fasten our seatbelts. "Me, too." He laughed as he drew me closer to his side. "We will have to do that again. Soon." He chuckled again. "I am glad to see that smile again, Mr. Cullen." I gave him a big smile as well. "I feel much better now, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled again as I took in my future last name. "I like the sound of that. Were you thinking of a date yet?" I eyed him gauging his response as my phone quickly rang. "Apparently you have. Hi, Alice." I glared at him as he laughed at me. "We are planning the wedding as soon as you get back, Bella, and no arguing on this. Nine months is not a long time to prepare. I will let you go because I know you are landing, but I will be waiting…" Alice hung up before I could respond.

"Close your mouth, Bella." Edward chuckled. "Nine months? Really?" I smiled. "I thought that would be perfect, since you'll have graduated by then. And it will be warmer…" He smiled hesitantly, waiting for my input on the blissful subject. "I like the idea of a June wedding." I smiled and kissed him while playing with my ring. I felt awful that our visit to Rene's turned out so badly. We didn't even get a chance to talk about the wedding. I would make a mental note to call her tomorrow.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for us when we arrived back in forks. She could hardly contain herself as she rattled on about flowers, cake and most importantly the dress for the wedding. "Ok, Alice. We'll talk about it later, but what is going on here? Has anything else bad happened?" I asked. I was concerned that Victoria might be planning on fighting back now that her 'number two' had flown the coop. "Everything is fine, Bella." Alice gave me a huge smile, suddenly erasing all of my concerns. "Ok, good." I let out a breath of relief. Alice immediately went back to talking about the wedding. "Wait!" I interrupted her in mid sentence. "What is it, Bella?" Now Alice sounded concerned. "She caught on, Dumplin'." Jasper chuckled at Alice. "She knows you were dazzling her." He mused. He was right. I did catch on. It was too easy to forget all of my worries too quickly. "Dang. Bella, you are one tough nut to crack." Alice laughed. "But everything is ok…for now." She sighed. "And Jack?" I pressed for more information. Just then we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. "We're here, see for yourself." She motioned towards the upstairs bedroom window. "How long has he been like that?" I asked as I saw him sitting on the ledge of the balcony, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Since we've gotten back. And there's more…" She whispered as if he couldn't hear us. "I've been feeling that tingling again, and so has Rose. He's trying to keep it under control, but his emotions are…well, you see." I looked back up to see venom streaming down is cheeks. I only saw it because it glistened in the starlight. "The more emotional he gets, the more I can't stand to not try and help him out, you know?" Alice looked like she was ready to jump through Jack's window and take him with her. I looked at her and then up at him, and then it dawned on me. "I think I have an idea as long as the guys are ok with it…" I told her with a mischievous grin.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but I really wanted to get you out a chapter. Bella has a really good idea. Let's just see if the guys can handle her devious plan. She just wants to make Jack feel better. What's the harm in that?...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back, and we are going to unveil Bella's sexy plan. Poor Jack needs to feel better so the girls don't go out of their minds with lust. And again…warning…huge lemon alert!**

**This story is for mature audiences only. As it is marked so. Please do not read if you are not old enough. **

**I own nothing…**

**Moving on….**

**Bella POV**

"But Edward, you know who I belong to. And listen to his thoughts. I bet he's obliterated inside. If he doesn't stop this emotional rollercoaster, then we are going to him no matter what. Alice and Rose are both ready to jump him with or without Jasper's or Emmett's consents. And I am wavering towards him more and more." Even though I wavered much slower than Alice and Rose because I had some sort of super will power against vampire magic, I still pleaded my case with Edward. _For Rose' and Alice's sakes. Yeah right._ "And we are getting weaker as a whole! Go ahead! Listen to his thoughts!" I whined as the burning in my center started to get stronger.

"I hear him, Bella! How can I not! He keeps calling to you four." He responded gruffly. The only reason Esme wasn't mewing in the background like we three were was that Carlisle had her locked in the bedroom giving her just what she needed. "Ok, fine! Everybody. Can you come down stairs? We need to discuss this…problem." Edward spoke with a normal tone, but everyone, excluding Jack, came to the foyer. "I think Bella's right." Edward sighed as Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement. "He is just getting worse, and none of us can concentrate on the upcoming battle. If he doesn't stop, Victoria will attack us at our weakest. I think she knew what this would do to him. What this would do to us. She knows him well." Carlisle spoke as the Father that we knew he was.

"Let us help him, Jazz. I am always yours…forever. You know that." Alice placed a light kiss on Jasper's forehead. He nodded back at her. "You ok, Big guy?" Rose planted a deep kiss on Emmett's mouth. "Yeah, Rosie. It kind a turns me on that you are taking one for the team. Team Cullen." He dipped her and kissed her again. "God Emmett, you are such a…a guy!" I laughed as I gave Edward one last knowing stare before leading the girls upstairs to find Jack.

**Alice POV**

He was still on the balcony ledge when we entered the room. "So, I hear you were looking for some company." I spoke up and startled Jack. I guess he was too busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't hear us come in. We really had no definite plan. We just left our options open when it came to 'Operation Bring Jack Back To Life' as we girl's so lovingly decided to name it. We were all open to do whatever it took, including Bella, whom I was surprised came up with the idea. What was more surprising is that she talked Edward in to consenting for her to do this. He really loved her with all of his heart, and trusted her decisions whole heartedly. Even though I knew he would be listening in. I think the guys would all be since they had no shame.

"What are you doing here?" Jack looked surprised to see us. "Hel-lo! You have been calling for us and filling our heads with your lust all fucking day, and we are here to stop this madness. So, are you game?" Rose stepped in front of all of us and took off her shirt leaving her in her hot pink push up bra. We three followed her lead and took off out shirts as well. I found it interesting to see that we all had on matching push up bras in different colors. We also had changed into short as hell skirts and high heels to complete the 'sex kitten' look.

"What is this? I didn't call for you. I know you are all taken and I wouldn't do that…" He tried to explain only to find Esme walk up to him and putting her finger to his mouth. "Shh shh, dear Jack. You have, in fact, been up here drowning in your sorrows and not thinking of the damage you are causing the family. We can't plan a war with you up here making us want to finger each other to forget the lust you are expelling from your body." Esme explained as she demonstrated by wiggling her fingers. "Finger…each other?" Jack's lustful eyes got wide as he came in from the balcony.

"Yeah, we figured we could 'de lust' your thoughts if we gave you some relief." Bella chimed in. She went forward and put one of her legs up on the tall bed post. I didn't know she was so limber. "Would you like to feel me, Jack?" Bella whispered sexily as she displayed her crotch less panties. _I've created a monster. _I laughed to myself and heard Edward moan from the other room. I was surprised she wore them when I suggested we all put a pair on for this occasion. I figured it would blow Jack's mind. _She's a natural. _I told Edward in my thoughts as I displayed my vision to him of her stance making him moan again. I giggled out loud this time at Edward's expense. It was fun torturing my brother. Jack approached her cautiously as he traced the outline of her thigh. "Are you sure Edward doesn't mind?" He looked at her questioningly.

At that moment I realized that he wasn't calling for us to go to him on purpose. He genuinely cared about the Cullen's well being. He just had a really hard time dealing with loss and heartache. He was so soulful, and I started to feel all the original feelings I had for him when he first arrived. I couldn't take anymore waiting so I stood next to Bella and hiked my leg up against her shoulder. He gasped at the sight of my bare crotch as well. "Would you like to feel both of us at the same time?" I crooked my finger at him beckoning him to put his own fingers to good use. "Uh huh." He nodded dumbfoundedly as he lightly brushed our mounds. "Fuck." I whispered as Bella said the same. He started to use a tickle motion with his fingers as he strummed our clits. Good thing Bella had the bed post to hold onto because even being a vampire with great balance, I was having a hard time standing up my own damn self. As he was dual fondling us, I heard Rose and Esme moaning themselves. Jack gasped at the sight before him as he watched them take turns licking each other clits.

"You want us to lick you, Jack?" Esme asked, not giving him a chance to respond. She pulled Rose up by the hand as she kneeled in front of Jack. Esme enveloped his cock while Rose sucked on his balls. All the while he flicked our clits giving us simultaneous orgasms. I had to grab Bella before she collapsed to ground as she writhed in glory. Smelling her 'human' fluids caused me to want to taste her for myself. She wasn't with us the first time Jack had us so I lightly pushed her to the floor and hovered over her. She gasped as I swiped her clit with my tongue. "You taste sweet, Bella. Can I have another?" I asked her as she nodded profusely. I dove in for another lick. I couldn't get enough of that sweet aroma. Edward must have been insane to wait so long to have her. I made little circles with my tongue and then covered her mound with my lips sucking her clit and making her moan. _For me, not you. _I silently teased Edward. I half expected him to break through the door to finish the job. But I remember he promised Bella he wouldn't. I continued my ministrations until I drove her to brink of insanity as she screamed at the top of her lungs releasing her much waited nectar.

Bella was too exhausted to move so I lifted her up and laid her on the bed. I lay next to her as I heard Jack's release shortly after. Eventually Rose, Esme and himself came to lay with us in a heap. "I can't thank you girls enough for doing this. I feel so much lighter." Jack sighed as he tried to wrap himself around all of us. "You can thank Bella. I was all her idea." I giggled. Her plan actually worked because I could feel his mental hold releasing me. "Well, aren't you the little minx." Jack purred at Bella as he brushed a hand across her breast. "Well, it worked, didn't it?" Bella shivered at his touch as she laughed. "I guess it did." Jack smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Jack. Now, if you don't mind, we would like our girls back now!" Jasper called from the other room. He sounded like he may have given himself some release of his own. "Actually we couldn't help ourselves, especially when you went down on Bella like that. So fuck hot." Edward answered out loud at my thoughts in question as he added some colorful thoughts of his own. "Then we will have to show you in person some time." Bella called out to him. Just then the door burst open as Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett rushed in at vampire speed and scooped us all up. "Bye, Jack!" Bella giggled at the quick movement as Edward carried her into his own room. "Bye." Jack sighed as he contented himself with the memories of the previous hour.

**Too much? I hope not. This was a perfect display of how Jack can be a friend or foe to the Cullen's without acting on his own. He is very much controlled by the female genre, and it will come down to a match of wits between Victoria and the girls as to who controls him in the time of war. Well, that's it for now. I will try and get out another chapter soon. But first I am working on getting out another chapter for RED HOT. Bye for now!**


End file.
